Snatched
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Savannah and her husband kidnap Tyler, will Derek and the BAU be able to get him back, will Penelope and the baby survive the attack at the house, will our babies get a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Snatched-Ch 1

After what seemed like forever Derek and the team finally made it to the hospital, Derek ran inside and over to the reception desk and said, "Penelope Morgan, where is she"?, Hotch walked over and flashed his badge and said, "Penelope is his wife and she was brought in earlier". The woman looked at the screen and started typing.

She looked up and said, "she's in 434 sir", he weakly smiled and said, "thank you", she nodded her head as she then watched the family heading up the hall toward the elevator. Derek punched the elevator button several times before it dinged letting them know that it was on their floor, it wasn't long before they were heading down the hall toward Penelopes room.

Derek stopped in the door and his heart sank when he saw his wife, his beautiful, strong, amazing wife bruised and battered, Fran stood up when they walked into the room. She threw her arms around her son and said, "the doctor was just in", Derek said, "what's going on momma"?, Fran said, "she has several broken ribs and started having a hard time breathing so they put her on the ventilator and put her in a medically induced coma".

JJ put her hand on Dereks shoulder as he said, "and the baby"?, Fran said, "he or she is a fighter and still holding on", he reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "what are we working with here momma"?, Fran blew out a deep breath and said, "the next 48 to 72 hours are the most critical". Dave said, "we need to make sure kitten has security at her door around the clock, just in case whoever did this comes back".

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree" and then turned around and headed out into the hall to get the ball rolling, Emily walked closer and gently touched her hand. Reid said, "right now her body needs to rest and heal", JJ sighed as she watched her friends chest going up and down and up and down and the sound of swooshing filled the air.

Derek said, "I should have been here momma, if I'd been here I could have stopped this from happening", Fran said, "honey this isn't your fault, this is all on the animal that did this to her". Hotch walked back into the room and said, "agents are on the way now and until this situation is over and we get Ty back Garcia will have round the clock security".

Dave pushed a chair closer to Penelopes bed and said, "here son, sit, sit and talk to her, let her know that you're here", he inhaled and nodded his head as he plopped down beside her. He instantly took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it, he said, "I'm here sweetness, we're all here and we love you and need for you to fight to come back to us".

Fran put her hand on his shoulder as he said, "I love you baby girl, please don't leave me, I can't live without you and our baby", Derek said, "when you get better we need to start talking about baby names". He ran his thumb over her hand and said, "we have to have a name for our little munchkin now don't we my love, so please fight like you've never fought before to come back to us".

Meanwhile Savannah looks down at her son and smiles, Martin says, "he's beautiful", she nodded her head and said, "he is and he reminds me so much of his father, so much of Derek". Martin said, "do you still love Derek"?, she quickly said, "no, no I don't, not anymore, if he'd cared anything about me, about us, he would have come after me but he didn't".

Martin kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you Savannah and we will raise this little angel together and we will make an amazing life for much better life then Derek could ever have given him". She nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "Tyler deserves that, he deserves a life with us and all we can give him".

She sighed and said, "how much longer before we land"?, he said, "it shouldn't be long now, we will be there soon", she smiled and said, "good, good, the sooner we get our lives started again the better". Martin kissed her temple and said, "so true my love, so true", they sat there contently until their jet landed a few minutes later.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was holding his wifes hand and talking to her when her heart monitor started beeping and going crazy, seconds later several doctors and nurses ran into the room. Derek said, "what's happening, what's going on"?, the nurse said, "we need for you to please step outside", he said, "no, not until you tell me what's going on"?, the doctor said, "I'll be out to talk to you as soon as I can but please step outside and give us room to work on her now".

Dave said, "come on son, we'll be right outside the door", Derek said, "I need to be here with her, with the", Fran said, "they need to work on her Derek and we can come back in when they're done". He said, "baby hold on, please hold on" and the last thing he heard as the door closed behind them was the doctor saying, "she's coding, we're losing her".

His legs became wobbily and gave out causing him to hit the floor, Fran wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth, hoping and praying that Penelope and the baby were going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Snatched-Ch 2

Derek waited for what seemed like hours before the doctor stepped out into the hall, he jumped up and the doctor said, "she's stable". Derek said, "what happened, she was fine", he took a deep breath and said, "she had a severe case of tachycardia".

Hotch said, "what about the baby"?, the doctor smiled and said, "so far the baby is alright and growing at a normal rate for a baby of almost 7 months". Derek said, "what happens if she has another round of the tachycardia, what will happen to the baby", the doctor pushed the glasses back up on his nose and said, "if that happens one option is we can do a C-section".

He nodded his head and said, "if you had to do that what would be the babies chances"?, he said, "they would be about 50-50". Dave said, "and what about Penelope"?, the doctor said, "right now we have her on meds for the increased heart rate but with the broken ribs and the trouble breathing I'm afraid to take her off of the vent, at least right now".

Emily said, "how long will she have to stay on the vent"?, he said, "at least 24 to 48 hours", Derek said, "so their is a chance that I can still lose them both"?, the doctor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "sadly yes but we're doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen".

Reid said, "what if you go ahead and take the baby right now"?, he said, "well we can do that but with the baby so young he or she would have to go instantly into an incubator and be hooked up to monitors and a vent to help her breathe".

Derek said, "do you think it would be better for the baby"?, he said, "yes and no", he said, "yes and no"?, he said, "the best place for the baby is inside the mother but with her so unstable right now it might be better to go ahead and take the baby".

Derek said, "is it dangerous for Penelope"?, he said, "right now she's stable and we can be in and get the baby in less than a minute if we have to be". He said, "if you do the C-section can I be in there with her while you take the baby"?, he said, "we usually don't do that but under these circumstances we can make that happen".

Hotch said, "it's up to you Derek", he looked at the doctor and said, "I think we need to go ahead and get the baby now". The doctor said, "we'll get her prepped and ready to go in just a few minutes", as the doctor started out of the room he took one final look at the fetal monitor and said, "we need to get the baby out now, it's heart rate is dropping".

Derek said, "dropping, is he alright"?, the doctor said, "we'll do everything we can", he then looked at the nurse and said, "get Mr. Morgan into a gown and get him in OR 2". The nurse nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she led Derek from the room.

The rest of the team then stood there and watched as Penelope was wheeled from the room and out into the hall. They watched helplessly as she was then taken down the hall and disappeared around the corner, the shaken family then headed to the waiting room to wait on word of Penelope and the newest member of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Snatched-Ch 3

Savannah and Martin were all smiles as they stepped off of their jet, she looked around and said, "are you sure that they won't find us here"?, he kissed her temple and said, "I'm sure so now just relax and enjoy time with our son".

She grinned weakly as they then stepped down the stairs and got into the back of the limo, she put the still sleeping boy into the carseat before sliding in beside her husband. He intertwined their fingers and said, "you have given me a wonderful gift, our son is beautiful, he's so much like his mommy and I couldn't love him more if he was mine".

Savannah gently squeezed his hand and said, "good, I'm glad because I want to please you", he said, "when we get home you're going to get that chance, I have our room all ready". She smiled and said, "anything for you Martin, anything for you".

Derek walked into the room and ran to his wifes side, the doctor said, "alright Derek this is going to take about a minute, we'll cut her open and take the baby out and get him or her cleaned up and in the incubator as soon as possible".

He nodded his head in agreement and then kissed his wife on the forehead and said, "we're about to become parents sweetness, we're about to see our son or daughter for the first time". The doctor then said, "alright let's get baby Morgan out".

The doctor was right as the procedure took around a minute, Derek then watched as his daughter was held up for a few seconds. He said, "she's beautiful", the doctor said, "she's crying, that's a good sign", Derek leaned down and said, "did you hear that goddess, we have a beautiful daughter and she reminds me so much of you".

Derek then watched as the baby was handed to the nurses who worked feverishly to take care of baby girl Morgan and get her checked out and into her heated incubator. The doctor said, "I'll get Penelope sewed up and back into her room in a few minutes".

Derek said, "when can I see my daughter"?, he said, "we'll have to see how she does first but you can come to the window and look at her through the glass anytime you want". He smiled and said, "how are my girls doing right now"?, the doctor smiled and said, "so far they are both stable" causing Derek to smile and reach up and wipe away a stray tear that was sliding down his cheek.

Before being escorted out of the OR Derek kissed Penelopes forehead and said, "I love you baby girl", he then turned around and followed the nurse back out into the hall. He quickly shed his gown and hat and made his way out to his waiting family.

Fran looked up when she saw her son walking toward them, Reid said, "how are they"?, he took a deep breath and said, "both of my baby girls are doing good, they're stable". Dave said, "so we have a granddaughter to spoil rotten, huh"?, Derek grinned and said, "yeppppp and she's beautiful".

Emily said, "how's PG"?, Derek said, "she's doing good, she's stable, we'll be able to see her again as soon as she gets out of recovery". JJ said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "we can go look at her through the glass any time but it will be a while before we can be physically touch her".

Hotch hugged his friend and said, "congratulations daddy", he sighed and said, "thanks man, their is nothing like this feeling, nothing". He then ran his hand over his head and said, "any news on Ty"?, Hotch said, "so far the only thing we know is that they boarded a private jet and took off before we even landed".

Derek said, "any idea where they were heading"?, he said, "not yet but we have everybody on it", Derek said, "we can't lose him Hotch, we just can't". Fran wrapped her loving arms around her son and said, "don't worry, you won't, you won't".

Meanwhile across the united states Savannah hands a now screaming Tyler to his nanny and says, "take care of him, we'll see him later". The nanny took the baby and said, "yes mam" and turned around and headed back toward Tys room.

Martin intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "come Savannah", she swallowed hard and said, "yes Nathan, yes" as she toddled along behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for the mess up but I accidently called Martin Nathan at the end of the last chapter

Snatched-Ch 4

As Savannah and Martin headed toward their room he tightened his grip on her hand, he said, "you're so beautiful Vannah". She smiled and said, "thank you Nathan", they stopped in front of their bedroom door and he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

She moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before he pulled away and pushed the door open. They walked inside and he quickly closed and locked the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

He swatter her on the butt and said, "go get changed", she said, "yes Nathan", when she stepped into the bathroom he quickly disrobed and was standing there with a huge smile on his face when she stepped into the room.

He licked his lips and said, "you know the drill", she bit down on her lip as she slid the robe off of her body, he motioned for her to turn around. She turned and he said, "beautiful Vannah, simply beautiful and you're allllll mine".

She said, "all yours Martin, all yours", he said, "on the bed", she said, "yes Martin", she knew the rules, it was the same every time. She was to give him what he wanted, any time he wanted and when he wanted her and sent her to get ready for bed she knew that all she was to come back into the room wearing was one of his favorite robes and nothing else.

Savannah took a deep breath as she climbed onto the bed and laid down on her back, he said, "arms up", she held her arms up and as she felt cold metal wrapping around her wrists she held back the tears that once again threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Meanwhile back in Virginia, the family looked up when they saw the nurse walking over, she smiled and said, "Penelope is back in her room and your daughter is in her heated incubator in the neonatal ICU". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", she grinned and nodded her head and said, "you're very welcome" before turning around and heading back over to the huge nurses station.

The family were all smiles as they headed back to Penelopes room, when they stepped into her room the first thing they heard was the swooshing of the ventilator. He walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead and said, "we're here goddess, we're all here".

JJ leaned down and said, "congratulations on your daughter, Derek tells us that she's beautiful", Emily said, "of course she's beautiful, she has gorgeous parents". Reid said, "I can't wait to spoil her rotten, we're going to have another doctor who fanatic on our hands", causing everybody to grin.

Savannah pulled against the cuffs and moaned her husbands name as he collapsed beside her on the bed, he ran his hand up and down her body and said, "amazing Vannah, amazing". She smiled and said, "I'm glad that I pleased you my love, so so glad".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was sitting beside Penelopes bed holding her hand, Fran said, "baby why don't you go and get something to eat"?, he said, "I'm not hungry momma". Reid said, "you know that Garcia would be furious with you and us if you didn't eat".

He laughed and said, "yeah she would", Derek looked around the room and said, "where are Dave and Hotch"?, Emily said, "they went to the BAU to see if the new tech found anything out". Fran said, "why don't you go with JJ, Reid and Emily and get something to eat and I'll stay right here".

He said, "momma I", she said, "don't argue with me, you have to keep up your strength to Derek Michael Morgan, you have to be strong for Penelope, your new daughter and Ty". He nodded his head and said, "okay momma, okay, I'll go, I'll gooooo".

Fran kissed him on the cheek and said, "and if anything changes I'll call you, I promise", he smiled and then kissed his wife and said, "I'll be right back goddess but momma's going to be here with you". JJ weakly smiled and said, "don't worry Garice we'll take good care of him".

When they got out into the hall they ran into Dave, Derek said, "were you able to find out anything"?, Dave said, "we know now that their flight plan said that they were heading to Nevada". Derek said, "Nevada, why Nevada"?, Dave said, "Nathan has several places there, one of which is his main home".

JJ said, "so do you think that's where they've taken Ty"?, he nodded his head and said, "we do and Hotch stayed behind to talk to the director to see if we can go check the situation out". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what do you think the chances are of us getting to go"?, Reid said, "knowing Hotch I'd say 100% that we're going", causing Derek to smile and give him a glimmer of hope that he would be getting his son back and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Snatched-Ch 5

Hotch took a deep breath as he sat across from the new director, he said, "sir I", the man said, "Aaron, please call me John", he said, "John, the reason I'm here today is to talk to you about Tyler Morgan". John nodded his head and said, "ahhhh yes, the son of agent Derek Morgan and his wife data analyst Penelope Morgan".

He nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he said, "I'm sorry to hear about his son being taken, no parent should suffer like that", Hotch said, "I couldn't agree more sir". John said, "how is Mrs. Morgan doing"?, Hotch said, "she was attacked in her home", he leaned forward and said, "do we know by who"?, he said, "we're working on it now".

John said, "is she alright"?, Hotch said, "they did an emergency c section and both her and the little girl are stable for now", he said, "well that's good to hear". Hotch said, "they delivered the baby at 6 1/2 months and Penelopes injuries are severe", John said, "what is it that I can do to help the Morgans"?, Hotch said, "well we need you to pull a few strings and find out exactly where they are".

He said, "do we have any idea is they are in the U S or did they go contential on us"?, Hotch said, "the only thing we can find out for sure is that they are in Nevada". John said, "what do we know about who took the child"?, Hotch said, "it was one of Savannahs husbands associates that injured Penelope and took Tyler".

John said, "so I take it that he's well to do then"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "that's correct", John said, "give me the husbands name and I'll see what I can do to find out what's going on". Hotch took a deep breath and wrote his name down and John looked at the paper and said, "I'll let you know when and if I can find anything out".

Hotch stood up and shook his hand and said, "thank you sir", he said, "please it's John", Hotch grinned and said, "thank you John", he said, "any time Aaron, any time". After Hotch got out into the hall he took a deep breath before heading back to the elevator so that he could head back to the hospital.

Martin grinned as he unfastened his wifes wrists, he said, "you did good, very good and for that you deserve a reward", she said, "a reward Martin, what kind of reward"?, he said, "what is it that you desire"?, she said, "how about a vacation just you, me and Tyler"?, he said, "sounds promising, where would you like to go"?, she said, "how about Paris"?, he said, "alright, go get dressed and I'll let the pilot know that we're heading out".

She kissed his lips and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", he laughed and said, "anything for you", she jumped up and grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. while Martin was laying there on the bed he grabbed his cell and dialed the pilot and after a few rings he heard, "yes sir".

Martin said, "ready the jet, we're going on a family vacation", he said, "sure thing sir, where are we heading"?, he said, "Paris, we're heading to Paris". The pilot said, "we will be ready to fly within the hour sir", he said, "excellent, we'll see you then", after the call ended he got up and started getting dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Snatched-Ch 6

When Derek and the others walked into the room they heard Fran laughing and telling Penelope stories of when Derek was little. Derek said, "heyyyy don't tell all of my stories momma", she laughed and said, "don't worry honey she loves you burned food and all". causing him to grin as he handed her a sandwich and some fresh coffee.

She looked up and said, "are you feeling any better"?, he said, "yes and thank you for staying with her", she said, "any time sweetie". She stood up and said, "have you heard anything from Aaron"?, Derek opened his mouth to say no and Hotch walked into the room and said, "did I hear my name"?, Derek said, "what were you able to find out"?, Hotch said, "the director said that he would see what he could find out and get back to me as soon as possible".

Derek said, "how much longer is this gonna take, I can't lose my son", Emily said, "just as soon as we find out where they are exactly we'll be there and we'll make sure you get Ty back". He took a deep breath and said, "thanks Em and I'm sorry everybody it's just" and JJ said, "we totally understand Derek, this is your son that you're talking about, somebody took him away from you and Penelope and hurt her".

Fran said, "we're all with you honey and when we find Ty we will get him back and then Savannah and Martin are going to pay and pay big time", he nodded his head in agreement as he retook his seat beside the love of his life.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Hotchs cell started ringing, he looked down and said, "this is the director" and stepped out of the room. Derek took his wifes hand in his and said, "hang on sweetness, we are going to get our son back and that's a promise".

They all looked up at the door when Hotch stepped back in, Derek said, "what did he say"?, Hotch said, "he was able to find out that they are going to be leaving on a jet within the hour". Derek stood up and said, "leaving, where are they going"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Paris".

Derek said, "PARIS AS IN FRANCE"?, Hotch said, "yes", Derek said, "when they leave international space we've lost them man". Hotch smiled and said, "not necessarily", Derek said, "not necessarily, I don't understand Hotch".

Hotch leaned in and started explaining his plan, when he was through a few minutes later he said, "and this has been approved"?, he nodded his head and said, "it has and we're ready to head out and the question is are you coming with us or staying here"?, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "I need to stay here but then I need to go with you".

Fran said, "me and your sisters will be here with her, go, go and get Ty back", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma". He then kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I'll be back soon goddess and I'll have our son with me".

He walked to the door and turned around and said, "I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can", he blew out a deep breath before following his team out of the room. Fran sat back down beside Penelope and said, "don't worry Penelope, everything is going to be fine and before you know it Derek and Ty will be back here by our sides and then nothing or nobody will take him away again".

Meanwhile in Nevada Savannah and Martin are walking out toward their limo with the nanny right on their heels with Tyler. As soon as they got in the car and Tyler didn't see his mommy or daddy he started screaming, "mommyyyyyyy, daddyyyyyyyyy".

Martin said, "your mommy is right here", Savannah sat down beside him and said, "mommy's right here, you're going to be alright, we're going on vacation". Tyler slapped at her hands and said, "me want daddy, me want mommy".

Savannah said, "I'm your mommy", Ty shook his head and said, "you not mommy", Savannah said, "yeah honey I'm your mommy and we're going to be together forever". Martin said, "that's right son, we're going to be a family, just the three of us".

Tyler started kicking his feet hitting Savannah in the stomach, Martin said, "stop that, stop that right now", he pointed to Tyler and said, "stop that or else". Savannah said, "he's just a baby, he doesn't mean anything honey, it's alright".

Martin said, "no it's not alright", Savannah said, "he's just not use to us yet but don't worry soon he will be and then everything will be alright". He said, "it better be or that little boy is going to be in big trouble and you know what that means don't you Savananh"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes Martin" as she rejoined him in the seat.

Martin looked at the nanny and said, "you're coming with us, we can't handle all of this screaming the entire trip Tamika". She nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she climbed in beside Tyler and once she started talking to him he stopped crying and started laughing.

As Savannah watched Tyler and Tamika bonding she couldn't help but envy that bond, he could tell that Tyler liked Tamika and that was good. As she glanced up at her husband she realized that she was going to have to keep him busy and away from Tyler to make sure that he didn't get punished or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content and mentions of sex

Snatched-Ch 7

Derek sat looking out the window, he was deep in thought, he was thinking about his wife, daughter and son, what was he going to do if they couldn't get Ty back. Reid walked over and said, "we'll get him back", Derek said, "I hope so pretty boy, I hope so", Reid plopped down beside his friend and said, "have you heard anything about Garcia or the baby since we left"?, he took a deep breath and said, "momma sent me a text and said that so far both are in serious but stable condition".

Emily said, "what kind of person kidnaps a 3 year old from the only parents that he knows and loves"?, Hotch looked up from his phone and said, "okay, thank you". Derek said, "what did you find out"?, Hotch said, "they will be landing in a couple of hours and when they land we'll be there".

Derek said, "are you sure that we can get there before they leave with my son"?, Hotch said, "don't worry, we might be there but somebody is going to be there watching". Emily said, "who"?, he grinned and said, "your old friend Mick Rawlson", Derek said, "is he in Paris on a case or vacation or what"?, Hotch said, "he's there on his honeymoon".

Emily said, "honeymoon, did he finally settle down"?, Hotch said, "he did", Derek said, "I bet it was with the blond from his team"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "correct and when he heard about what happened he volunteered to be lookout at the airport for us". Derek said, "and he's gonna follow them and let us know where they are"?, Hotch said, "yep, that's the plan".

Meanwhile on the jet Martin takes Savannah by the hand and leads her through to the bathroom, she glances over her shoulder and makes sure that Ty is playing with the nanny before she steps into the bathroom with her husband. He runs his hand up and down her body and says, "please me Vannah".

She dropped to her knees and said, "yes Martin", he was all smiles as he heard his zipper being pulled down, he leaned his head back against the wall and moaned her name over and over. When he felt himself getting close to release he grabbed her by the hair and thrust back and forth until he exploded in her mouth.

When he was finished he let go of her hair and said, "clean the mess up"?, she said, "yes Martin" as she then continued to lick him clean and put him back into his pants and zip them up before he said, "you can get up now". She stood up and he pulled her into his arms and she moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

He couldn't help but smile as he tasted himself on her, he slid his hands down her body and gripped her butt and as he squeezed her butt she winced in pain. Martin pulled away and said, "we have time for some fun, are you up for it"?, she said, "yes Martin, whatever you want", he grinned and said, "assume the position" and he smirked as she pulled her dress up and pulled her panties down as she leaned over the sink to get ready for what she knew was coming.

Fran looked down at Penelope and said, "hang on honey, you have a beautiful daughter that needs and wants her mommy", she then gently took her daughter in laws hand in hers and said, "Derek and Ty will be here soon and then we will have a party one of which nobody has seen in a longggggggg time".

Derek was looking at pictures of his family and he ran his finger over the face of his son and said, "daddy's coming baby boy, daddy's coming and when we get you back Savannah and Martin are going to pay for this". He then went to the next picture and smiled and said, "hang on goddess, we'll be home soon and then I'll make all of this up to you, I promise".

Savannah grunted as he spilled himself inside her, he thrust a few more times before pulling out, slapping her on the butt and saying, "good as always Vannah, now get yourself cleaned up and come back out front to me". She said, "yes Martin, yes", he kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "that's my girl" before walking out of the bathroom leaving her alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Snatched-Ch 8

In Paris Mick and Gina were sitting in separate places in the airport glancing down at their phones for pictures of Savannah, her husband and of little Ty. Mick sighed and wondered how a mother could do this to her child, how could she take a child, her child from the only parents he had ever known.

Gina looked up and saw the trio plus another woman who she assumed was a nanny started heading through the airport, she instantly said, "Mick, I see them, they are heading toward you". He smiled and said, "alright gorgeous, go to the car and I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll watch them and see which direction they head".

Gina said, "how about I pick you up out front"?, he said, "sounds good, sounds good" as he watched Martin intertwine his fingers with Savannah and headed over to get their bags. He looked at the sleeping child and quickly and quietly snapped a few pictures and sent them to Hotchs cell.

Hotch and the team were still about an hour away from landing when his cell started beeping, he smiled down and said, "Morgan, Mick just sent me this". He looked down at the picture and said, "Ty, ohhhhh thank God", Hotch said, "well at least we know they've landed and when they leave the airport Mick and Gina are going to follow them and let us know where they go".

Derek sighed and said, "that's wonderful news", he stood up and walked toward the back of the jet and said, "I'm going to call and check on my baby girls". He dialed his moms cell and after a few rings Sarah said, "hey baby brother, any news"?, Derek said, "hey Sarah, where's momma, why did you answer her phone"?, Sarah said, "everythings fine, she's gone to check on the baby, the nurse said that she could go into the room and sit with her".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "that's wonderful, how's Penelope"?, Sarah said, "the same, critical but stable", Derek said, "getting back to your question, we know that they are in Paris". She said, "do you have people following her or something"?, he said, "Mick Rawlson and his new bride are on their honeymoon in Paris and they are watching them right now".

Sarah listened as Derek filled her in on their plan, she bit down on her lip and said, "I can't wait for you to get him back and bring him back home where he belongs". Derek said, "I hear ya sis, I hear ya, I can't wait to hold him in my arms and know that he's safe and sound", Sarah said, "it's gonna happen Derek and soon".

He smiled and said, "thanks sis", she said, "any time Derek", she then looked up when the doctor walked into the room, Sarah said, "Derek the doctor just walked in". Derek said, "is anything wrong"?, Sarah looked at the doctor and said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no, nothings wrong, I'm just checking on her vitals".

Derek sighed and said, "sis I'm going to get off here and talk to Hotch about our plans when we land, if anything changes with either of my girls please call me". Sarah said, "don't worry Derek, if anything happens, if anything changes with either of them we will call you just as soon as it happens", seconds later the call ended and he headed back to the front of the jet to rejoin the team.

Mick followed Savannah and the others from a distance as they made their way out to their waiting limo, once they were inside their car and they pulled away Gina pulled forward and picked up her husband. Mick said, "they grabbed their luggage and headed out to the limo", Gina said, "what about Savannah, did she try to get away from him or did she stick right by his side"?, Mick said, "she stayed right by her side, it was almost like she was trained to do it".

Gina said, "maybe she was, maybe she knows that if she does anything he doesn't want that she will be punished", Mick said, "so they have like a sub/dominate relationship"?, she nodded her head and said, "highly possible". The Rawlsons followed the limo for almost half an hour before it pulled off the main road and headed up a long driveway up to a huge castle like estate.

As the doors to the gate closed Mick pulled out his cell and dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Mick said, "Hotch we followed them and the place they are in now is like a fortress". He snapped a few pictures and sent them and when Hotch and the team saw them Hotch said, "do you see any way that we can sneak in without the guards being alerted"?, he said, "not from what I can see".

Gina said, "what about if I just happen to break down not far from the gate, maybe one of them will come out and help little ole me", Mick laughed and said, "what do ya think Hotch"?, he said, "sounds good, we land in a few minutes, just send us the coordinates and we'll meet you there as soon as possible".

After sending the coordinates the call ended and Gina and Mick sat there watching and waiting patiently for Hotch and the others to arrive


	9. Chapter 9

Snatched-Ch 9

Sarah was sitting by her sister in laws side talking to her when her heart monitor started going crazy, she jumped up and ran to the door and said, "help, help, somethings wrong". The room quickly filled with doctors and nurses who worked to try to stabilize Penelope, one of the nurses said, "we need you to step out into the hall for a few minutes but just as soon as we can we'll let you back in".

Sarah nodded her head yes as she stepped out into the hall, she walked over and stood against the wall wondering what had happened to Penelope because she was fine until that doctor walked in and checked something. She said, "could that doctor have done something"?, she walked over to the door and looked and watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses were running all over the room.

Fran and Desiree walked up the hall toward Penelopes room and when they saw Sarah in the hall Fran quickly said, "what's wrong"?, Sarah said, "momma she was fine, the doctor came in while I was on the phone with Derek and was just checking her vitals". Desi said, "calm down Sarah, take your time and tell us everything, okay"?, she said, "Okay and opened her mouth and started telling them everything that happened.

Savannah, Martin, the nanny and Tyler walked into the house and Martin said, "Savannah you and I are going to go upstairs and the nanny can keep Ty busy down here in the play room". She said, "yes Martin", she then turned to the nanny and said, "just let him play and feed him okay"?, she said, "yes mam", as she took Tyler by the hand and led him through the huge home.

Martin said, "good girl, now get upstairs and get ready for me", she said, "yes Martin", he felt himself growing painfully hard as he watched her walk away, the way her butt swayed back and forth made him lick his lips and wickedly grin. He loosened his tie and pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number and after a few minutes he heard, "Martin you were followed".

Martin said, "followed by who"?, the voice on the other end said, "by FBI agents Mick and Gina Rawlson", he said, "how did they know we were here"?, the man said, "they didn't, they were here on their honeymoon and when Agent Hotchner and his friends sent up the smoke signals the Rawlsons quickly said that they would help".

He said, "oh they did did they"?, he said, "yes but don't worry they are going to find out that finding you and getting to you are two very different things", Martin laughed and said, "what do you have planned"?, he said, "as your attorney I feel it's best that you not concern youself with this, just know that if they do get to you it's going to be days if not weeks away".

Martin said, "good, very good ohhhh and have the BAU landed yet"?, he said, "yes, yes they have, they just landed and are pulling away from the jet as we speak" causing Martin to grin. Before they hung up Martin said, "what about Penelope"?, the man on the other end of the phone said, "don't worry about her, Derek is going to be getting a message very soon that his precious wife has taken a turn for the worse".

He laughed and said, "keep up the good work", he said, "I will and if anything else changes I'll be sure to keep you updated", Martin said, "good, now if you will excuse me I've got to go up and make sure my wife satisfies me, if you know what I mean"?, the man laughed and said, "oh I do" and the last thing the man heard before the call end was Martin laughing.

Sarah, Fran and Desi were standing outside the door when the doctors stepped out into the hall, Fran said, "please tell me that she's alright"?, one doctor said, "we're running some tests but as of right now we're not sure what happened". Sarah said, "she was fine and then a doctor came in and said he was checking her vitals, he stood beside her for a few minutes, then turned and walked out of the room".

The doctor said, "did you see him put anything into her IV"?, she said, "it's highly possible, I did see him raise his arm but the way he was standing my view was blocked". Fran said, "what are you thinking doctor"?, he said, "I'm thinking that an attempt was made on Mrs. Morgans life", Sarah said, "is their anyway to find out if he gave her anything"?, he said, "we did bloodwork and now that we know what happened we are going to be looking for poisions in her system also".

Desi said, "our brother, her husband is out of the U.S. should we call him and get him back home"?, the doctor said, "it might be a good idea to keep him informed and just as soon as we find out the results of the tests we'll update you on her condition". Desi said, "what about our neice"?, one doctor said, "don't worry about her, she's safe in secured area and nobody but her nurses or immediate family can get in", Fran and the girls then watched as the doctors headed up the hall to go to the lab.

Derek and the rest of the team pulled up beside Mick and Gina and Hotch said, "any movement yet"?, Gina said, "so far everything is quiet", Mick said, "yeah, to quiet, it's like they know we're here". Hotch said, "with the number of people Martin has working for him that is highly possible", JJ said, "what are we going to do now"?, Derek said, "I want to get my son and get back to my baby girls as soon as possible".

Hotch said, "alright let's see if we can get in to see Martin and Savannah", as they started their car Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and saw, "MOMMA" flashing on the screen. He said, "hey momma, we're getting ready to", he stopped and said, "what do you mean turn for the worse, she was just fine".

Hotch and the rest of the team listened as Derek said, "so this doctor they are thinking that he poisioned her aren't they"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "I'll be home as soon as I can momma but please keep me updated" before the call ended. Dave said, "what was that about a doctor poisioning kitten"?, Derek said, "a few minutes ago baby girl took a turn for the worse and the doctors are now thinking that an attempt was made on her life, that somebody dressed as a doctor poisioned Penelope".

Hotch said, "I'll notify the pilot to get the jet fueled and ready", Derek said, "momma is suppose to call back when they get the results of her bloodwork back but I don't want to wait, I want to be with her, I can't lose her". Dave said, "go, go be with kitten and we'll do what we can here", Emily and Reid hopped out of the SUV and got into the car with Mick and Gina and they all then watched as Derek raced away from the scene heading back to the jet.

Martin was getting ready to step into his bedroom when his cell started beeping, he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he read, "DEREK JUST GOT NEWS ON HIS WIFE, HE'S HEADING BACK TO THE AIRPORT". Martin said, "let the games begin", he then slipped the cell back into his pocket and stepped into the room to see his wife standing and waiting in nothing but a robe, he licked his lips and said, "you know what to do", she nodded her head as she slipped out of the robe and assumed the position on the bed.

As he walked closer to her he couldn't help but smile as all of his plans were falling into place.


	10. Chapter 10

Snatched-Ch 11

Derek was just pulling up at the jet when he pulled his cell out and dialed his moms number and after a few rings he heard, "we still don't know anything". Derek said, "I'm on my way", she said, "Derek their isn't anything that you can do here", he said, "momma I need to be with her, I need for her to know that we love her".

She said, "I know baby but" and then she said, "Derek the doctors coming", he said, "put me on speaker momma", she put him on speaker and said, "what were you able to find"?, the doctor said, "she was given an overdose of Valium and that's what caused her monitors to go crazy", Derek said, "were you able to give her something to stop the reaction"?, he said, "we were and right now her vitals are stabilizing".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "Dr I'm out of the U.S. trying to get our son back from his biological mother, I'm at our BAU jet right now, I need to know what her chances are right now of recovering from the overdose". The doctor said, "she's stabilizing right now and her chances are at 85 to 90%, she's out of danger from the overdose".

Derek said, "that's wonderful news but I want security around my wife at all times and nobody goes into her room but her assigned doctors and nurses and my momma and sisters". He said, "understood agent Morgan, I will talk to security and get guards posted outside her room at all times".

Derek said, "thank you and I'll talk to my superiors and get agents posted at the hospital to, I'm not taking any chances with my wife and my daughter". The doctor said, "understandably so agent Morgan", Derek said, "momma I'll call as soon as I can but if you need anything or if anything happens or changes with either of my girls please call me".

Fran said, "I will honey, I promise', the doctor said, "if your wife continues to stabilize we'll probably take her off the vent tomorrow evening", Derek smiled and said, "thanks doctor". Desiree said, "don't worry big brother we'll take good care of your girls", Derek said, "thanks Desi", she said, "any time now please be careful and get our nephew and get home safely", he said, "we're always careful, see ya all soon" and then the call ended and he turned around and headed back to rejoin the others.

Meanwhile back in Paris Savannah hissed as she felt the strap on her naked back, she tugged against her cuffs and moaned her husbands name, he then said, "beautiful, so so beautiful". He took a deep breath and said, "on your knees Savannah", she quickly got up onto her knees and gripped the bed as she readied herself for him and his brand of punishment.

Across from where they were Hotch, Emily and JJ readied themselves to walk across the road to try to gain entrance to the grounds, Reid looked at the computer in front of him and said, "I'll watch the footage from the cameras". Hotch said, "if you see anything let us know", he said, "just be careful because we don't know what you're liable to come across", JJ said, "don't worry Spence, we'll be careful".

As they got ready to pull out and go across to the front gate Derek pulled up and jumped out, Emily said, "what are you doing here, I thought you were heading back home". Derek said, "the doctor said that Penelope was given an overdose of Valium but when I got off the phone with momma and the girls she was stabilizing".

Dave said, "good, good", Derek nodded his head and said, "what's the plan here"?, Dave said, "Hotch, Em and JJ are getting ready to go over and try to get access to Savannah and Martin". Derek said, "I want to go to", Hotch said, "do you think that's wise, they know that you'll be here", he said, "I need to show them that I'm not hiding and they aren't going to keep my son away from me".

Dave said, "I think he should go", Hotch thought for a minute and said, "alright but you need to try to stay calm and not lose your cool", he halfheartedly smiled and said, "I'll try but I make no promises". Hotch said, "alright, hop in", Derek opened the door and got inside and said, "let's go get my son back", JJ smiled and said, "sounds like a plan" as the SUV was put into gear and they pulled out.


	11. Chapter 11

Snatched-Ch 11

Tamika smiled as she sat down on the floor with Tyler and started playing trucks with him, her heart practically melted when he looked up at her with his dark loving eyes. He laughed and said, "voommmmm voommmmmmmm", she nodded her head and said, "that's right Ty voommmm, voommmmm" as he rolled it all over the place around them.

As she looked down at the little boy she couldn't help but feel sorry for Derek and Penelope, she didn't know them but being without the sweet little boy in front of her must be hard on them. She reached over and rubbed the top of his little head and said, "are you hungry"?, he rubbed his tummy and said, "uh huh".

She stood up and held out her hand and said, "let's go get something to eat", he laughed as he slid his little hand in hers as they walked up the corridor toward the kitchen. When they stepped into the kitchen the cook said, "what can I get for you Tamika"?, she said, "how about some fries and a sandwich"?, the cook smiled and said, "and for you little man, how does a hotdog sound with your fries"?, he grinned and said, "nummyyyyyy" causing both the cook and Tamika to grin.

Meanwhile down at the gate Derek gets out of the SUV and heads over to the gate and is immediately met by several guards, one holds up his hand and said, "can I help you"?, Derek flashed his badge and said, "Derek Morgan with the BAU and we need to see Savannah and Martin please"."

The guard looks down at the list in his hand and says, "I'm sorry you're not on our list so seeing them is impossible", Hotch said, "perhaps you didn't see our badges". The man laughed and said, "ohhhh we see them but in case you forgot you aren't in the U.S. anymore, we don't have to allow you inside".

Derek said, "listen to me big boy, they are holding my son in there, they kidnapped him and had my pregnant wife beaten, now you step aside and open this gate or I'll knock it down with this SUV". Hotch said, "you don't want to keep this man from his son", the guard said, "their is no way that you are getting in here so I suggest that you get into your little car and head back to wherever it is you came from, do ya feel me"?, Derek said, "ohhhhh I'm gonna feel ya if you don't let me in there".

The guard looked at one of his buddies and said, "call the cops and have them escort the FBI away from this property", Hotch said, "we'll go", Derek said, "no we won't they kidnapped my son Hotch". Hotch said, "let me call the director and see if their is anything he can do here", Derek said, "but we're so close, he's right up there".

Hotch said, "I know and we won't leave the area, we'll sit right over there and watch everything", he blew out a deep breath and leaned in to the man that was in front of him and said, "we're gonna dance you and me and trust me when I tell you that you ain't gonna like it", he turned around and headed back to the SUV with a broken heart.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Fran looks up when her girls walk back into the room and Desi hands her a cup of coffee, she says, "thank you baby". Desi said, "any changes"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet, the nurse was just in and said, "everything is still the same, she's critical but stable but our newest addition is doing better and we might be able to hold her soon".

Sarah smiled and said, "that's great momma now if only Penelope would start doing better", Fran said, "from your lips honey" as she took another sip of her coffee. Desiree said, "any word from Derek"?, she said, "not since he called earlier", she had no more than got those words out when her cell started ringing.

She looked down and said, "I wonder if his ears were burning", she hit talk and said, "please tell me that you have Ty and are on the way home right now". Derek said, "I wish I could momma but they wouldn't let us up to the mansion", she said, "but that's not right, you're with the FBI, they should be forced to let you in".

Derek said, "I agree with you but Hotch is calling the director right now to see if their is anything he can do to speed up this process", he took a deep breath and said, "any news there"?, she said, "Penelope is still critical but stable but the baby is doing better and we might get to hold her soon".

Derek grinned and said, "that's great news momma", she said, "it is and soon you will get Ty back and then we'll all be together again", Derek said, "I hope so momma but things aren't looking so good for the good guys right now". Fran said, "Derek, honey listen to me, you will get him back, Penelope and the baby are going to get better and we're going to be one big happy family again".

He sighed happily and said, "I know momma but right now it doesn't seem like that", she said, "don't give up hope", he said, "never momma, never, we will get Ty back and then Savannah and Martin are going to pay". Meanwhile up the hill in the mansion Martin releases Savannahs hands from the cuffs and slaps her on the bottom and says, "you are wearing me out".

She rolls over onto her back and says, "I just want to please you", he touches her cheek and says, "ohhhh you did, you did", it is then that his cell starts ringing. He picks it up and says, "why don't you go get the water ready and we'll take a shower"?, she says, "yes Martin" as she gets up and heads through to the bathroom.

He answers his phone and says, "give me good news", the voice on the other end says, "attempt one of them trying to get up to you has failed Martin". He grinned and said, "well that is good news, any idea how long you are going to be able to keep them away"?, he said, "ohhhhh I have a few tricks up my sleeve".

After a few more seconds he said, "I have to go agent Hotchner is calling me right now", Martin laughed and said, "they have no idea that I own you, that you are working for me do they"?, he laughed and said, "none at all" as the call ended. Martin threw the covers back and smiled as he headed into the bathroom for another round with Savannah.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Snatched-Ch 12

John took a deep breath before saying, "yes agent Hotchner", Hotch said, "sir, I mean John, we have a problem", he said, "a problem, what kind of problem do you have Aaron"?, Hotch said ,"we tried to gain custody of Tyler and Martins guards wouldn't let us on the property". John said, "let me see what I can do, I have a few tricks I can try".

Hotch said, "thank you sir", he said, "any time agent, any time", after ending the call and hanging the phone up he laid his head back against his seat and laughed as he propped his feet up on his desk. He said, "agent Hotchner you and your team are idiots if you think you will be getting my held in retrieving Tyler back, he's where he's going to stay if I have anything to say about it".

He then picked up his phone and hit 3 and he then heard his secretary say, "yes sir", he said, "Sandy, go get packed we're heading out", she smiled and said, "when are we coming back"?, he laughed and said, "we aren't". Sandy said, "we'll slip out the back door and head back to my place", he said, "sounds good to me gorgeous" before ending the call and standing up and heading toward the side door.

Fran sighed and said, "Penelope I know you're hurting, I know that but I need you to fight like you've never fought before to come back to us, we need you now more than ever, especially your daughter, Ty and Derek, they would be lost without you". Desi said, "momma I'm going to go get you something to eat", she said, "I'm not hungry honey but thanks".

Sarah said, "momma you need to eat", she said, "alright, alright", Desi said, "I'll be right back" and got up and disappeared out into the hallway, Sarah then reached over and intertwined fingers with her mom and the two sat there quietly as they watched over Penelope. They had been sitting there for a few minutes before the doctor walked into the room.

Fran and Sarah watched as she walked over and started turning down the machines and she said, "that's a good sign", the doctor said, "it is, her breathing is doing so much better, so we're going to lower the vent down slowly hour by hour". Sarah said, "so when will she be taken off of the meds that's keeping her in the coma"?, the doctor said, "we are lessening them as well and by this time tomorrow she should be completely off the meds".

Fran said, what are her chances now"?, the doctor said, "right now it's 50-50 and getting better with each hour as she improves", Fran said, "and what about the baby, when can we see her"?, the doctor grinned and said, "how's in the morning"?, she covered her mouth and said, "really"?, the doctor said, "yes really but you will have to wear a gown, mask and gloves but you will be able to hold her" causing Fran and Sarah to smile.

Meanwhile up at the mansion, Savannah holds on to the side of the tub as her husband slams in and out of her with his grunts of pleasure filling the large room around them. She smiled up at him when he says, "you're mine Savannah, you and Ty are mine now", she said, "yes Martin, we are both belong to you and only you" he reached down and started tweaking her nipple causing her to moan out in pain.

He said, "easyyyyy Vannah, easyyyyy" as he then leaned down and took her throbbing nipple into his mouth to soothe the ache, she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tub and seconds later she felt him explode inside her. When he was done he pushed her off and said, "I have some news for you my beautiful wife".

She turned around and said, "news, what kind of news"?. he said, "Derek and his precious team are here and tried to get up to take our son", she said, "h h here, Dereks here"?, he reached out and grabbed her arm roughly and said, "yes he's down by the gate but don't worry he's not going to take what's mine, not now, not ever".

Savannah said, "M M Martin you're hurting me", he squeezed harder and said, "if you ever try to leave me they won't recognize the body", he pulled her to him and said, "do you understand"?, she quickly nodded her head and said, "y y yes Martin, yes". He caressed her face and she jerked away, he said, "Vannah don't make me hurt you, it's been a while but I will show you who's the boss".

She said, "s sorry", he said, "why don't you go get dressed tell the cook I'm hungry", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" before getting out of the tub and leaning over and picking up her robe. He got up and said, "I would hate to ruin such perfection but if you defy me again I will", she said, "I'm sorry Martin, I didn't mean to upset you" and she started to walk away but he grabbed her hard and said, "did I tell you that you could leave" and slapped her hard across the face.

She grabbed her face with her free hand and said, "no Martin, no please", he smiled and said, "what did I say about begging"?, and slapped her across the face again. He squeezed her face and said, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEGGING"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "n n not to", he said, "unless what Vannah"?, she said, "unless I'm begging for sex".

He said, "that's right", she stood there and he could tell that she was scared and he reached out to touch her body and when he did he could feel her cringe away not much but a little. Martin filled with rage and said, "THAT'S IT SOMEBODY NEEDS A LESSON IN WHO'S THE BOSS HERE" and he hit her hard in the stomach and pushed her down on the floor.

Savannah gasped for air and said, "n n no p p please Martin", he hit her again and again in the stomach and the face as he ripped the front of the robe open, he smirked down at her and said, "when I'm done with you I want you to get cleaned up and go get me some food". He grabbed her face and said, "DO YOU HEAR ME VANNAH"?, she said ,"y y yes Martin, whatever you want, yes" seconds later she gasped out in fear as he thrust himself inside her.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Snatched-Ch 13

Martin smiled as he violated his wife, her moans and screams covered up by his mouth capturing hers, when he pulled away he said, "be quiet or I'll go down and start working on that brat of yours'. Savannah stilled and he said, "good girl now lay there and do what you're suppose to do", she nodded her head yes as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her over and over.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Tamika and Ty were sitting at the table eating, as she looked over at the little boy he smiled at her and she couldn't help but wonder how anybody could not want the little boy. She reached over and rubbed the top of his head and watched as their food was placed on the table in front of them.

Savannah moaned in disgust as her husband emptied himself inside her, before he withdrew from her he said, "I want you to get cleaned up and get dressed and go get us something to eat". She said, "yes Martin", he said, "and if you aren't back soon I might get bored and you know what happens when I get bored don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes Martin".

He then rolled off of her and said, "now go do what you were told", she pulled herself up off the floor and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As she stepped closer to the mirror she could see that her face was already brusing, she touched her face and said, "you deserve so much better than this Savannah".

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her face, her lip was bleeding, as was her nose, she quickly cleaned her face up and noticed that both of her eyes were starting to bruise. She pulled out the top drawer and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on, she sighed and said, "well that covers most of the bruises and maybe I'll get lucky and nobody will be in the kitchen" as she straightened her clothes up and headed down to the kitchen.

Tamika looked up when Savannah came into the room and she couldn't help but notice that she was wearing sunglasses, she watched as Savannah stepped forward and looked for the cook. Savannah then looked at her and she could see that her nose and lip had been bleeding and that her face was all bruised up and she said, "are you alright mam"?, Savannah said, "oh yes, yes I'm fine I fell in the shower".

She nodded her head as she picked up the food that was waiting on the counter and then turned around and headed back toward the door, she then stopped and said, "Tamika we need to talk". The young girl smiled at Tyler and then looked up at Savannah and said, "yes mam" as she watched the obviously sore woman walk back toward her.

Meanwhile down at the gate Hotch sat deep in thought and Dave said, "I know that look", Hotch said, "I'm not liking what I'm thinking either Dave",. he said,  
"follow your gut Aaron, you're usually right". He them watched as Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and walked away from the car, he could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about the call he had to make.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Martin had cleaned himself up and was sitting at his desk waiting on Savannah, he glanced down at his watch and said, "you get a few more minutes and then I'll go downstairs and find that brat". Savannah stopped in the hall and pulled a vial out of her pocket and poured something onto Martins food.

She then stirred his food and smiled as she put the vial back into her pocket, she said, "I've had enough of you Martin and it's about time that you pay for what you've done to me". She then picked up the tray and headed toward the door, when she pushed it open Martin said, "what took you so long?, she said, "the cook was in the garden, sorry my love" as she put his food down in front of him.

He looked at her and said, "where's your food"?, she said, "I'm not hungry, I'll eat later", he said, "suit yourself" and then continued eating the food that was in front of him. As she watched him eat she knew what she was going to have to do, she knew that she was going to have to get him riled up so that the meds would get through his system faster.

The thoughts of what she was going to have to do was sickening but she knew that it had to be done, she smiled at him and said to herself, "one more time Martin, one more time" as she sat down on the side of his desk and slid her dress up her thigh. Martin not being able to resist put his hand on her thigh and said, "you're a beautiful woman Savannah it's a shame that sometimes you just don't know your place".

She took a deep breath and said, "yes Martin, yes it is" as she sat there and watched as he ate the drugged food


	14. Chapter 14

Snatched-Ch 14

Hotch was talking to the team when his cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", he said, "thank you for getting back to me so quickly', the voice on the other end said, "you were right, he's not here". Hotch said, "any idea where he is"?, the man said, "no, no idea what so ever but his secretary is gone to, everything is packed up and they're just gone".

Dave could tell that something was up and he waited patiently waited for Hotch to get off the phone before he said, "what did you find out"?, he put his cell back on his belt and said, "the director and his secretary are both gone, they've packed up everything and just left". Derek said, "you don't think that the director is helping Martin do you"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes, yes I do".

Emily said, "it would explain how Martin and Savannah were able to get Ty and get away so easily, the director helped them", Reid said, "but why, why would he do that, why would he help Martin take Ty away from Derek and Penelope"?, Dave said, "maybe we should have someone look into the directors background"?, Hotch said, "I was just thinking the same thing".

JJ said, "do you think that maybe somehow they are related or that the director owed Martin something"?, Hotch said, "that is a good possibility JJ, very good indeed". Mick said, "that would also explain how they knew to come here, he's greased the wheel so to speak and made things easier for him".

Gina said, "but what about Ty, where does he fall in this"?, Derek said, "Martin wants kids and Savannah can't have anymore so when she found out that Penelope was adopting Ty she knew this was her last shot of getting him". Emily said, "and she knew that if we took it through the courts that she would lose"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it all feel into place to easily" earning nods of agreement from his entire team.

Meanwhile up in the house Savananh smiled and said, "feel like working off that food"?, he looked up at her and said, "what did you have in mind"?, she said, "I was thinking that I could show you a good time, make it good for you". He licked his lips and said, "sounds good Vannah, sounds real good" as he stood up and took her by the hand and led her back over to the bed.

She said, "I want you naked and laying on the bed"?, he said, "I trust you to make it good for me", she said, "don't worry, I will", he quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed. She said,"I will be right back, I have a surprise for you Martin", he watched as she left the room and he waited patiently until she came back into the room.

She walked closer to the bed and said, " alright Martin, arms up", he held his arms up and watched as she snapped the cuffs on his wrists, she then opened her robe and he grinned as it puddled at her feet on the floor. He smiled not knowing what his beautiful wife had in store for him.

She stood in front of him and he said, "don't make me wait", she said, "ohhhh you're going to get what you deserve my love", he grinned as he laid his head against the bed. She knew that it was going to take at least 30 to 45 minutes for the meds to kick in, she took a deep breath as she climbed up on the bed and straddled his waist.

Martin watched as she sank down on him, he said, "make it good for me Vannah"?, she threw her head back and said, "it wil be" as she started riding him hard and fast. She knew that the faster his heart pumped the faster the meds would go through his system that's why she was giving herself to him one final time.

Martin moaned her name as she rode him harder and harder, he wasn't far from exploding inside her when he started feeling odd, he shook his head and Savannah said, "are you alright"?, he said, "w w what did you do"?, she said, "me, nothing, nothing but put something that will make you sleep just long enough for us to get out of here".

He opened his mouth and started screaming and she hit a switch on the remote and loud music filled the air, she then grabbed the ball gag and said, "ohhhhh no you don't". He watched helplessly as she climbed off of him and got dressed, she watched as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

She said, "you will never see me again Martin, you will never ever get to hurt me, to rape me, to make me do terrible things to you and your friends, never again". She turned around and said, "your reign of terror over me is over", Martin pulled against the cuffs and screamed into the gag a few times before he fell asleep.

She pulled out her cell and said, "now", she then walked out the bedroom, grabbed her bag that was waiting in the hall and quickly headed down the backstairs and out into a waiting car. As she pulled away she couldn't help but smile knowing that she was finished with Martin and both her and Tyler were going to be safe.

Meanwhile at the gate Derek watched as a limo came down to the gate, he watched as the gates opened and the car pulled out, the limo then pulled over to them and the door opened and Tamika climbed out. She walked over to Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "yes", she said, "my name is Tamika and I'm Ty's nanny".

Derek said, "is he alright"?, she smiled and said, "he's fine", he said, "what can I do for you"?, she handed him a letter and said, "Savannah wanted me to give this to you and tell you that she was sorry, so very very sorry". Tamika then said, "the letter will explain what's going on and what has been going on for years".

She then walked back over to the limo and opened the door and said, "come on sweetie", Ty slid out and Tamika said, "go to daddy, it's time for you to go home". Derek dropped to his knees as Tyler ran toward him, as he threw his arms around his son tears of joy streamed down his face.

He closed his eyes and said, "daddy loves you", Ty said, "I lub you daddyyyyyyy" as he hugged Derek tighter, Derek then opened his eyes and looked at Tamika and said, "thank you, thank you". She smiled and said, "you're very welcome", Dave said, "I'm not sure I understand this but thank you Tamika".

Tamika smiled and said, "everything is in the letter she said and she told me that she would call me when it was safe for me to go and me and Ty were sitting and waiting and then she called me and I got him out as fast as I could". Derek said, "I'm just glad to have him back in my arms but where are Savannah and Martin"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "in the house I guess or a least they were when I left to come down here".

Derek said, "since we have Ty now can we make entry to the property and make Martin and Savannah pay for this"?, Hotch said, "since I can't reach the director I say we go in". Derek looked at Tamika and said, "can you stay here and keep him with you for a few more minutes"?, Tamika said, "sure thing Mr. Morgan".

The team climbed into their SUVs and headed across the road to the gate where they were quickly met by the guards, Derek hopped out and said, "let us in", the man laughed and said, "well if it isn't Mr. FBI". Derek said, "you're under arrest", the man said, "for what"?, Derek said, "for impeding a kidnapping investigation".

The guards all turned around and started running away and Derek said, "he's mine" and ran at the guard that had given him so much trouble just a few minutes earlier. Derek said, "freezeeeeee", the man kept running and Derek pounced on him and knocked the man to the ground, he started swinging at Derek who instantly hit back, connecting with the mans face over and over.

Dave and Hotch ran over and pulled Derek off of the man and said, "easy Morgan, easy", Derek laughed and said, "see, I told you we were gonna dance and you wouldn't like it". The man said, "I'm pressing charges", Hotch said, "what grounds are you going to use because from where I'm standing you're in a lot of trouble of your own".

The man said, "I'm not saying nothing till I see my lawyer", Gina said, "that's the smartest thing you've said all day", Mick kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I couldn't agree more beautiful". Derek said, "we need to get up to the house, we need to catch Martin and Savannah", they climbed back into their cars and headed up the long driveway.


	15. Chapter 15

Snatched-Ch 15

When the team made entrance into the house Derek, Reid and Mick headed upstairs while the others started looking downstairs, Derek said, "this place is huge, they could be anywhere". Reid said, "let's split up and if anybody finds them call out and the others will come to you", Derek and Mick nodded their heads in agreement as they split up and headed down the hall.

They checked several rooms before Derek opened the door and saw Martin sleeping like a baby and cuffed to the bed with a ball gag in his mouth, he said, "Reid, Mick, in here'". They ran into the room and Reid started laughing and said, "awww doesn't he look cute"?, Mick said, "looks like he's into some serious stuff here".

Derek said, "one down and one to go", Mick said, "we need to find somebody that works in here and find out if their is another way out of this house that can't be seen from the road". Derek said, "chances are if their is then Savannah is long gone", Reid said, "well since he's not going anywhere how about we head downstairs and see if we can find somebody".

Mick laughed and said, "to bad we can't snap a few pictures isn't it"?, Reid said, "ewwwww and then grossssssss", Derek said, "let's go see if we can find Savannah because she's gonna answer for what she's done". A few minutes later Hotch found the cook and found out that their was indeed a hidden driveway and that a car sped out that way about half an hour ago.

Derek said, "since we can't find Savannah my money's on her being gone", Dave said, "mine to, now how about we get back down to Tamika and Ty"?, Derek smiled and said, "sounds good but first we need to tell the locals where Martin is". Dave said, "what's that smile about"?, Derek said, "well Martin is sleeping like a baby upstairs in a bedroom with his hands cuffed and a ball gag in his mouth", Dave laughed and shook his head and said, "nothing surprises me anymore son, nothing.

After filling the local police in on everything especially Martins condition they gathered together and headed back out to the cars, when Gina saw her husband she said, "is it true"?, he said, "is what true"?, she said, "is it true that he was cuffed to the bed and had a ball gag in his mouth"?, Mick laughed and said, "now that my gorgeous wife is the truth".

Derek said, "Martin is going to be expedited back to the U. S. but Savannah is gone and so is the director", Mick said, "well the important thing is that you got your son back". Derek sighed happily and said, "so true Mick, so very very true", they all then climbed into the cars and headed back down to where the limo was parked with Tamika and Ty inside.

Everybody got out and Derek said, "Savannahs gone and we found Martin, well he was indisposed to say the least", Reid snickered and said, "to say the very least he was indisposed". Hotch said, "alright, who's ready to head back home"?, Reid said, "count me in on that", Derek said, "us to", JJ, Emily and Dave said, "we're with ya".

Tamika said, "can I ask a favor:'?, Derek said, "anything, anything", she said, "can I get a ride back to the U.S"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "we can definitely do that". Dave opened the SUV door and smiled as Tamika climbed in, he then turned to Mick and Gina and said, "thank you both for all of your help".

Derek said, "yes thank you both, now go and enjoy your honeymoon", Mick smiled and said, "well Mrs. Rawlson are you ready for more honeymoon fun'?, she laughed and said, "lead the way". The team all waved as Mick and Gina pulled away, Emily smiled and said, "soooo are we ready to head home"?, Derek kissed his sons cheek again and said, "we're ready aren't we Ty"?, the little boy said, "me want momma".

Derek kissed the top of his little head and said, "let's go home to momma", Tyler squealed out as he hugged his daddy again, the team climbed into their SUVs and pulled away from the side of the road. Derek sighed and wondered what had happened to make Savananh change her mind and give Tyler back, she took a deep breath and smiled as they got closer and closer to the jet and home.


	16. Chapter 16

Snatched-Ch 16

When the team got onto the jet and got settled Ty climbed up into his daddys lap and cuddled up close, Derek wrapped his arms around his son and said, "you have a new sister". Ty looked up at him and said, "siser"?, he said, "that's right, a little sister so you know what that means don't you"?, he shook his head no and Derek said, "that means you get to be a big brother".

Ty smiled as he listened to Derek who said, "you are going to be the best big brother ever and your little sister is gonna loveeeeeee you sooo soooo much". He said, "weally"?, Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "yes really', it wasn't long after the jet took off before Ty was peacefully asleep in Dereks arms.

JJ looked over and said, "I can take him and lay him on the couch", Derek said, "nahhhh, I've missed holding him in my arms", he looked over at Tamika and said, "I will never be able to thank you for everything you did to keep him safe". She smiled at him and said, "Ty is such a sweet little boy, I can't imagine anybody being mean to him".

Emily said, "have you read Savannahs letter yet"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, not yet", Hotch said, "it might help you to understand what happened". Derek said, "I don't know if anything will help me understand why they did what they did, they hurt my wife and they had to take the baby early and they took my son and fled to Paris, I just don't know if I'll ever understand her".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Fran was sitting by her daughter in laws bed and she said, "the doctor was just in and he said that you could wake up any time now". Desi said, "we've missed your smile, you laugh and the way you light up a room", Sarah said, "and of course the way you keep Derek wrapped around your finger" that last sentence caused the three women to grin.

Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you're going to be alright and soon Derek will be back home with Ty and we are going to throw the biggest party this town has ever seen". She looked down at her hand when she felt a hint of a squeeze, she sat forward and said, "if you can hear me Penelope squeeze my hand again" and she smiled when she felt another squeeze.

She looked at Desi and said, "go get the nurse, she's trying to wake up", Desi jumped up and ran out of the room and came back with several nurses right behind her. After checking her out one nurse looked at Fran and said, "that's definitely a good sign, she could be waking up any time now" and those words caused the trio to smile like they hadn't smiled in days.

On the jet Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, he held it in his hand and said, "why Savannah, why"?, he slowly and quietly opened the letter and pulled it out of the envelope. He kissed his son on the head and then opened the letter from Savannah and readied himself to read it.

DEAR DEREK,

I AM SO SORRY THAT I BROKE YOUR HEART ALL OF THOSE YEARS AGO, I LOVED YOU, I GUESS A PART OF ME ALWAYS WILL BUT I WASN'T GOOD FOR YOU OR FOR OUR SON. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT LEAVING YOU WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE, IF I'D ONLY STAYED THEN IT WOULD BE YOU AND ME HAPPY INSTEAD OF YOU AND PENELOPE.

WHEN I FIRST MET MARTIN HE WAS SO CHARMING, HE SWEPT ME RIGHT OFF MY FEET BUT SOON AFTER HE GOT THE RING ON MY FINGER HE TURNED HOSTILE AND VIOLENT WITH ME. I DIDN'T WANT ANY KIDS WITH HIM AND I WAS HAPPY WHEN THE DOCTORS TOLD ME THAT I COULD NEVER CONCEIVE BUT WHEN MARTIN READ IN THE PAPER THAT PENELOPE WAS GOING TO ADOPT TY THAT WAS ALL HE NEEDED TO PUSH ME INTO FIGHTING FOR CUSTODY OF HIM.

OUR LITTLE BOY IS AMAZING JUST LIKE HIS DADDY, I CAN SEE SO MUCH OF YOU IN HIM AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM HURT AND IF HE WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND MARTIN I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT HE WOULD END UP HURT. AS I SIT HERE WRITING THIS LETTER I HAVE JUST SUFFERED A BEATING AND ANOTHER RAPE I COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE THAT'S WHY I DRUGGED HIM AND LEFT HIM LAYING CUFFED TO THE BED WITH A BALL GAG IN HIS MOUTH.

PLEASE KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER LET HIM HURT OUR SON THAT'S WHY I GOT TAMIKA TO LEAVE WITH HIM AND BRING HIM TO YOU, I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE AN AMAZING LIFE WITH YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN. I WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS LOVE YOU DEREK BUT YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER WITH PENELOPE, SHE BRINGS THE TWINKLE BACK TO YOUR EYES, A TWINKLE I HAVEN'T SEEN SINCE WE WERE TOGETHER WAY BACK WHEN.

I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WISH YOU NOTHING BUT JOY, LOVE AND HAPPINESS

SAVANNAH

Derek took a deep breath and said, "now I understand", JJ said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I am now, she gave him back to me because she was afraid that Martin was going to hurt him the way he hurt her". Emily said, "she loved you Derek and in her own way she loved Ty to", he said, "I'm just glad that we have him back and I can't wait for Penelope to wake up so that we can all be a family again", everybody smiled at him and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they settled in for the rest of the flight home.


	17. Chapter 17

Snatched-Ch 17

Derek had laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes and his cell started ringing, he quickly pulled it off his belt and saw that the ID said, "MOMMA" and said, "momma what's wrong'?, she smiled and said, "nothing honey, nothing's wrong, something's right". He leaned forward and said, "is it Penelope"?, Fran said, "she's responding Derek, she's been squeezing my hand and the doctor says that she should be waking up very soon".

He stood up and said, "momma that's the best news you could have given me", the team looked up and Derek said, "baby girl's responding, she's squeezing mommas hand and the doctor said that she could wake up any time". Fran laughed as she heard, "great, awesome, that's wonderful and praise the Lord coming from the people on the jet".

Fran said, "any news on Ty"?, Derek said, "we've got him momma, he's sleeping in the seat beside me", Fran covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh baby boy that's wonderful". Sarah and Desi said, "Ty, he's got Ty"?, she nodded her head and said, "they've got him and on their way home".

Sarah hugged her sister and said,"our family is finally going to be complete", Derek said, "finally" as he sighed happily, Fran said, "when he wakes up tell him his nana loves him soooooo much". Derek said, "I will momma, can you tell Penelope and our little one that we love them"?, she said, "we will honey, now be careful and get here".

Derek laughed and said, "yes mam", Fran said, "how much longer before you land"?, he said, "it's 2:00 now sooooooo we should land about 4 and be at the hospital by 4:30". She said, "we'll see you soon", he took a deep breath and said, "that you will momma, that you will" and as the call ended everybody had smiles on their faces.

Fran took Penelope by the hand and said, "Derek found Ty and they are on the way back home honey, keep fighting, you're doing so good", Sarah said, "and when they get back and you get better you're gonna have to come up with a name for my little niece". Desi said, "might I suggest Desiree that's a beautiful name" causing Sarah and Fran to laugh and Desi to smile.

The rest of the flight was peaceful and happy as they laughed and talked about future plans, Derek said, "I'm just so glad that we have Ty back and both of my baby girls are doing better". Dave said, "kitten has definitely had a rough few days", Emily said, "she's a fighter and she'll do anything she can to get back to her hotstuff".

Derek grinned and said, "don't I know it", JJ said, "Em don't make his ego any bigger because soon he won't be able to get on the jet", Derek said, "heyyyyyy I'm sitting right here ya know"?, causing the two girls to high five and laugh. Derek said, "ha ha girls, veryyyyyy funny", JJ said, "awwww Morgan, you know we love ya", he said, "yeah yeah" as he sat back in his chair and glanced down at his sleeping son.

Fran and the girls were sitting and talking when the door open and Derek carried Ty into the room, the three women quickly crossed the room and pulled both of them into their arms. Derek hugged them tight and said, "anything new"?, she said, "no, nothing yet", Derek took a deep breath and said, "let us try".

The family all stood close as Derek sat down in the chair beside Penelopes bed and said, "I'm home sweetness and I brought somebody with me that wants to say hi". Derek reached out and took Penelopes hand in his and said, "Ty's here with me baby", the little boy put his hand on Penelopes.

Derek said, "tell momma hi", he smiled and said, "hi momma", her hand twitched, Derek said, "tell momma you love her", Ty then patted her hand and said, "I lubs you momma". Derek said, "open those beautiful eyes for us baby girl", Ty leaned down and kissed Penelope on the top of her hand and said, "wakey up momma, wakey up".

Their wasn't a dry eye in the room when her eyes fluttered open and she hoarsely said, "I love you", Derek said, "welcome back baby girl, welcome back"


	18. Chapter 18

Snatched-Ch 18

Derek leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you handsome, both you and our little man", Ty giggled and said, "mommaaaaa". Penelope said, "hi baby", Derek said, "you need to save your voice", Reid said, "it's good to see you again Garcia".

She said, "good to be seen my little genius", when Penelope woke up and started talking Desi headed out to the nurses station and came back in with the doctor. Penelope looked up as the doctor said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "like I've been run over by a truck" and she grabbed her ribs".

She felt her stomach and said, "my baby, ohhhhh Derek the baby", he quickly said, "she's fine and in neonatal ICU", the doctor said, "we had to go ahead and take her but she's doing great Penelope". Penelope said, "when can I see her"?, Derek said, "baby girl you need to rest, you have broken ribs and just had a c section".

Penelope said, "I want to see her, I want to see my baby", the doctor said, "right now she's in a heated bassinette, where she's so young her lungs aren't fully developed so she's getting oxygen". Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "how long before I can hold her"?, the doctor said, "it might be a few days for you because we can't let you up out of this bed but your husband can hold her today".

Derek said, "what about taking pictures of her, can we do that"?, she said, "I don't see why not", Penelope said, "it's not the same thing", the doctor said, "I know and I'm sorry but right now my priority is healing those ribs". She nodded her head in agreement as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Fran said, "what about if we took a video camera in and took some movies, would that be possible"?, the doctor thought for a few minutes and said, "that might be possible but whoever takes the movies will have to be gowned, gloved and masked the entire time". Derek grinned and said, "consider it done doc, consider it done".

Dave said, "maybe we should go get something to eat and give Derek and Penelope some time alone"?, Fran said, "good idea", she looked down at Ty and said, "are you hungry baby"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh". Derek kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "you go with nana, nonno and get something to eat, okay"?, he said, "kay daddy".

Derek helped the little boy down to the floor and he watched as Ty ran over and took Fran by the hand, as they headed toward the door Fran said, "we'll bring you and Penelope back something to eat". Derek said, "thanks momma", she said, "any time honey, any time", the family then disappeared out of the room and headed up the hall.

Derek sighed as he reached and took Penelopes hand in his, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you and our little one hadn't made it, I really don't". He reached down with his free hand and caressed her cheek and said, "I love you so much, I love our little family, you all mean the world to me".

As he sat there he thought about everything that had happened since the day he met the beautiful woman that has stolen his heart, he had never been in love before, not before he met her. He smiled down at her and said, "you are the other piece of my heart and I will thank God everyday for keeping you, Ty and our little miracle safe".

The room was so quiet with the only thing he could hear was her breathing, he sighed as memories of what had occurred filled his mind again, he ran his hand over his head as he could see Penelope with the ventilator hooked up to her. He could see them removing their daughter from inside her and cleaning her off and putting her into a heated incubator.

He could see the nurses and doctors working hard to save his wife and daughter, he reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "it's all over goddess, we're all together and safe and we're going to stay that way. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep and just as soon as he drifted off the team walked back into the room.

He jumped up and said, "that was fast", Reid said, "we were gone for 2 hours", Derek glanced down at his watch and then said, "sorry, I must have dozed off there" as he rubbed his tired eyes. Fran said, "here honey, why don't you go right over her and eat"?, he said, "I'm not hungry momma', JJ said, "you know that if Garcie wakes up and finds out that you aren't eating she'll kick your butt", he laughed and said, "that she would".

Everybody then watched as he took the food and walked over across the room and sat down and started eating, he had to admit that a few minutes later he was feeling a little better. When Penelope woke up she smiled when she saw her family still around her, she said, "where's my boy"?, Derek picked Ty up and said, "he's right here mommy".

Penelope said, "can you put him right here"?, she pointed beside her and Derek said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I am so so sure, I've missed him so much", Derek said, "daddy's gonna put you in bed with mommy but you have to lay still okay"?, he nodded his head and then gave his daddy two thumbs up. Derek gently placed him on the bed and watched as Penelope wrapped her arm around him and he cuddled slowly against her side.

Fran, JJ and Em pulled out their cells and snapped a few pictures as Penelope and Ty did a little mother son bonding, Ty was so adorable as he looked up at his mommy and smiled. Penelope was such a good mom to Ty and she couldn't wait to be a mommy to the little angel that was in the bassinette upstairs, she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms and kiss her little forehead.

Derek sighed as he realized that even after everything they had been through they were lucky, so lucky to all be back together again as a family


	19. Chapter 19

Snatched-Ch 19

Derek was so excited, he was going to get to hold his daughter, the nurse helped him gown up, mask and put on gloves before he was led into the room where his daughter was. She said, "have a seat and I'll reach her to you", he nodded his head as he walked over and sat down in the rocking chair to wait.

Reid was holding the movie camera a few feet away and was all smiles as the little girl was gently placed in her daddys arms, he said, "you are so so beautiful, you look just like your mommy, yes you do". Reid stepped closer and panned in close to the babys little face and said, "ohhhh Morgan she's adorable and I'm sure it goes without saying that we're all gonna spoil her rotten".

Derek laughed and said, "never doubted it pretty boy", the nurse smiled as she said, "she's doing really good, she's getting stronger and stronger and she's taking at least 2 to 3 ounces for us now". Derek said, "that's great news, I can't wait to get both of my girls home with me where they belong", the nurse said, "if they keep improving like they have been and in a week or so they will be heading home with you".

He smiled and said, "now that's the kind of news I like hearing", Reid laughed and said, "me to, me to', Derek said, "that silly man that's filming this for your mommy is your uncle Spencer but daddy calls him pretty boy". Reid grinned and shook his head as he listened to the man he considered as his brother told his daughter about him.

Derek said, "you have an older brother named Tyler and he's so excited about getting to meet you and then you have your nana and nonno, your uncle Hotch, your aunts Sarah, Desi, JJ and Emily". Derek smiled and said, "and you have two little cousins named Henry and Jack and they are going to be so protective of you, I feel sorry for anybody that bothers my girl".

After a few more minutes Derek said, "well baby girl daddy is going to give you back to Michelle so that you can keep on getting better but don't you worry daddy will be back and soon he will be able to bring mommy with him". Michelle then leaned over and took the little girl and walked her back over to her little bassinette and laid her back down.

Derek said, "I can't wait till we can hold her out of this room", Michelle said, "it won't be long now", Derek smiled and said, "thank you Michelle, thanks for taking care of my girls". She smiled at him and said, "you and your family are amazing people and it's my pleasure to be able to help", she then watched as Derek and Reid stepped out of the room and started degowning before heading up the hall toward Penelopes room to show her the video.

Penelope smiled as her husband and little brother walked into the room and she said, "tell me everything, how is she"?, Derek said, "how about we show you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please". Derek set up the video and handed her the camera and stood by watching as she saw their daughter for the very first time.

Penelope said, "ohhhh hotstuff, she's beautiful', he kissed her on the lips and said, "of course she is because she looks like her momma", Reid said, "she's doing really good Garcia, you might get to take her home in a week or so'. Penelope glanced at Reid and said, "that's awesome my little genius", Reid smiled at her and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "sore, hurting but glad oh so glad to be healing'.

Derek watched her as her attention then went back to the video and she saw her little girl up close, Derek said, "she's gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older isn't she sweetness"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "she sure is, we're gonna have trouble when it comes time for her to date". Derek said, "ohhhh their will be no dating for her until she's at least 40".

Penelope put the camera down on her lap and said, "wow you're being easy on her, I figured you'd say she couldn't date until she was 60", Derek said, "what can I say I'm maturing with my old age". Reid rolled his eyes and said, "well that's my cue to head home but we will all be back tomorrow with Tyler", Penelope said, "give him a kiss and tell him I miss him", Reid said, "will do Garcia, will do" as he grabbed his things and headed out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Snatched-Ch 20

Derek smiled down at his wife and said, "now that you and our little princess are doing better their is something that we really need to do". Penelope looked up and said, "their is'?, he said, "yep, now we need to find the perfect name for our little bundle".

Penelope grinned and said, "I was thinking about that and I have an idea", he sat down on the side of the bed and said, "lay it on me momma" causing her to laugh. She then put her hand in his and said, "I was thinking about something like Jasmine Francine Morgan".

Derek said, "awww it's perfect sweetness, perfect", Penelope said, "and we can call her Jazzy for short", Derek laughed and said, "I'm so loving that idea". Penelope looked up and said, "so when were you planning on telling me handsome"?, he said, "telling you what"?, she said, "telling me what happened with Savannah and Martin".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "wellllllll" and then he spent the next few minutes filling her in on everything that had happened. Penelope said, "bless Tamikas heart, she took good care of our boy", he nodded his head and said, "that she did".

Penelope said, "I'd like to meet her, do you think that could be possible"?, he said, "I don't see why not, let me give her a call and see okay"?, she winked at him and watched as he pulled his cell off his belt and walked across the room to make the call.

He glanced over at her and smiled as he saw her watching the video of their daughter, just the thoughts of losing any of them broke his heart. Penelope looked up when Derek said, "she said that she would love to meet you and that she would be here soon".

Penelope said, "good, I'd like to meet the woman that kept our son safe", Derek said, "I just wish you could have seen Martin laying there in that bed". Penelope laughed and said, "I bet it was priceless", Derek said, "ohhhhh it was baby girl, he was laying there cuffed to the bed, naked and he had a ball gag in his mouth", I just wish that I'd taken a picture of it for you" causing them both to laugh.

Meanwhile in jail Martin shook his head and said, "this can't be happening, not to me", one of the men in the cell with him said, "ohhhh it's happening sweetheart". Martin said, "excuse me"?, the man scooted closer and said, "how long are you in here for sexy"?, Martin scooted away and said, "listen sir I don't want any trouble, I'm sure my wife will be getting me out of here very soon".

The man laughed and said, "don't count on it", he then slid his hand up Martins thigh and said, "it's going to be fun when the lights go out tonight". Martin said, "f f fun, why do you say that"?, the man licked his lips and said, "fresh meat that's why", he then leaned in and said, "and I plan on taking my time with you and having a little fun" causing Martin to pull away and walk to the other side of the cell.

Penelope and Derek were still talking when they heard a knock on the door, Derek said, "come in Tamika", she stepped closer and said, "how are you doing Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "better and I can't wait to hold our little girl in my arms".

Derek said, "I got to hold her for the first time earlier today", Tamika said, "is she alright"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "small but getting stronger all the time". Penelope then turned around the video camera and said, "here she is, here is our little Jasmine Francine aka Jazzy".

Tamika said, "ohhhhh she's gorgeous", Derek said, "she looks just like her mommy", Penelope said, "I see a lot of her daddy in her to". Penelope said, "Tamika I want to thank you for taking such good care of Ty", Tamika said, "he is such an amazing little boy, so sweet and innocent".

Derek nodded his head and said, "and he really liked you to", she grinned and said, "he was a joy to take care of and he's so intelligent". Penelope said, "he definitely loves to read", Tamika nodded her head and said, "and color, he can color for hours".

Penelope smiled and said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "good but I fell like what happened is my fault", Derek and Penelope shook their heads and Derek said, "nothing that happened is your fault, you did the best thing possible when you took care of Ty and we will forever be grateful".

Tamika smiled and said, "you are very welcome", Derek said, "so what are your plans now"?, she said, "well I've got to start looking for a job". Penelope said, "what about your family, where are they"?, she said, "they live here in town, I'm staying with them right now".

Penelope looked up at Derek and he grinned and nodded his head and then she said, "we have a proposition for you Tamika", she smiled and said, "proposition"?, Penelope said, "how would you like a job working for us and taking care of Ty and Jazzy"?, she said, "really"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes really".

Tamika said, "I'd love to, thank you, thank you so much", Penelope said, "I'll have to take it easy for a while and I'm definitely going to need help". Derek said, "for a few months baby girl here will be on modified at work which means she will be able to work from home but until her ribs heal she can't lift on the babies".

Tamika smiled and said, "I want to thank the two of you for this opportunity and I won't let you down", Derek said, "we never worried about that". Penelope said, "well Tamika welcome to our crazy but wonderful life" causing the three of them to laugh.

Derek said, "we have plenty of room in our house so you will have a place to live, that is if you want", she said, "of course I want, I'd love that". Penelope said, "and we'd love to have you", Tamika, Derek and Penelope then settled in and started talking about what her other job duties would be as the three of them got to bond as a group.


	21. Chapter 21

Snatched-Ch 21

The next day passed by fast with Tamika and Fran keeping Penelope company since the team had been called away on a case. Derek didn't want to go but Penelope assured him that her and the kids were in the best of hands at home and after a few kisses he reluctantly went with the team.

Tamika smiled and said, "Derek is a great man", Penelope and Fran nodded their heads and Fran said, "he reminds me so much of his father, Hank was a great man to". Penelope sighed and said, "from what hotstuff told me about the case they might be gone for a few days".

Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah Dave said the same thing to me", Tamika grinned as Penelope said, "I bet Ty is in hog heaven right now". Fran said, "ohhhh I don't doubt it, I'm sure his aunts are spoiling him rotten", Tamika said, "he's such a sweet little boy and after everything he's been through, after everything everybody has been through a little spoiling is good", Penelope and Fran nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope looked up at the door when her doctor walked into the room, she smiled as she was asked, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "sore but good". The doctor said, "are you up for maybe holding your beautiful daughter today"?, Penelope quickly said, "yesssss" causing the doctor to laugh.

Fran said, "how is little Jazzy"?, the doctor said, "she's doing great and she might get into a regular incubator later today". Penelope said, "that's wonderful news", Tamika listened as Fran said, "any idea when I'll get to take my girls home"?, after a few minutes the doctor said, "well today is Wednesday sooooo maybe by this weekend I'll be able to send them home".

Penelope said, "no offense doc but I'd rather be home sleeping in my own bed", she said, "no offense taken, I can't say I blame you there". Fran said, "and when she gets home both her and my granddaughter will be taken care of and watched very closely".

The doctor said, "it will be a few weeks at least before Penelope is up to par so she will definitely have to take it easy, no lifting, not a lot of bending, nothing like that". Penelope said, "not a problem, I'll be good, I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here and get home".

Penelope listened as the doctor said, "let's get you up and get you down to your daughter, how does that sound"?, Penelope said, "like heaven, I can't wait to hold her in my arms". Fran said, "if it's okay with you we'd like to snap a few pictures, maybe a video so that we can send them to Derek"?, the doctor said, "no problem at all" as she watched Fran and Tamika get Penelope up and ready to head to the NICU.

As Penelope was wheeled into the NICU her heart started racing, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to get to hold her daughter. Fran and Tamika were right behind her as she was pushed over to the nearby rocking chair.

Tamika helped her up and into the chair as Fran filmed the doctor getting Jazzy out of the incubator and walking her over to Penelope. When she put the baby into Penelopes arms tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her daughter.

Tamika snapped a few pictures of mother and daughter while Fran filmed the precious mother/daughter bonding time. Penelope smiled and said, "hello gorgeous, I'm your mommy", the little girl squirmed in her mommys arms and Penelope said, "you look so much like your daddy, yes you do".

Fran smiled and said, "she's a fighter like her momma", Penelope said, "when I think about the possibility of losing this little angel it breaks my heart". Tamika said, "she's safe and sound and where she belongs and that's in the arms of her mommy".

Derek was sitting with the rest of the team at the police station when his cell started beeping, he smiled as picture after picture appeared. The team gathered around and grinned as they got to witness the beautiful mother/daughter bonding session.

When they were finished looking at the pictures and video Derek wiped his eyes and said, "let's catch this sick freak and get back to our family". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they once again started going over the evidence so that they could hopefully catch the unsub and get back home to the rest of their family.


	22. Chapter 22

Snatched-Ch 22

The next couple of days flew by and soon it was the day that Penelope and Jazzy would get to go home, Tamika and Fran were there to pick her up and Ty was at home with his aunts. Penelope grinned as she looked down at her daughter in the carseat and said, "well princess you get to go home today and I can't wait for you to be in your own little crib".

Fran said, "have you heard anything from Derek"?, she said, "I did, they are wheels up and should be home in a few hours". Tamika said, "Ty is working on pictures for his mommy and daddy", Penelope said, "awwwww, I can hardly wait to see them".

They looked up when the doctor came into the room with their release papers, Penelope smiled as her orders were given, she nodded her head and said, "I'll be good, I promise". Fran said, "you don't have to worry doc, between me, Tamika, the girls and the rest of the team she's gonna be a good girl" causing them all to laugh as she signed her papers.

Tamika said, "are you ready to get out of here Penelope"?, she sighed happily and said, "more than ready Tamika, moreeeeeee than ready". Fran looked at Tamika and said, "can you take Jazzy down and get her fixed in the backseat"?, she said, "sure will, no problem" as she picked up the car seat and carried it out of the room.

A few minutes later Fran, Penelope and one of the nurses walked out the front door, Tamika got out and whispered something into Frans ear and she grinned as she helped Penelope get into the car. Tamika then walked around and got in the back seat with Jazzy and then the car pulled away from the hospital.

Penelope laid her head back against the seat and said, "I can't tell you how glad I am to be going home", Fran said, "I bet you are, nobody likes to be in the hospital". Penelope grinned and said, "you said a mouthful there Fran" as she closed her eyes.

The rest of the ride home didn't take to long and soon they were pulling up in front of the house, Tamika said, "I'll take the baby inside if you think that you can handle Penelope alone"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah go ahead, we'll be okay won't we Penelope"?, she stood up and said, "yep, we'll be right behind you Tamika" as they started up the walk.

Tamika opened the door and stepped inside while Fran helped Penelope up the steps, as they crossed the porch she said, "we have you set up in one of the guest rooms downstairs, at least for a few nights". Penelope said, "good because I wasn't looking forward to climbing those stairs, not quite yet".

When they stepped inside Penelope smiled when she saw her family standing there squealing, "SURPRISEEEEEEE, WELCOME HOMEEEEE". She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I thought you guys would be a few more hours".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "we wanted to surprise you", she said, "that you did, you definitely did that" as he led her over to the couch. Tamika got Jazzy out of the car seat and said, "here you go mommy" as she put the baby into her arms and stepped back and went to the kitchen to help the others.

Derek said, "so how are my girls"?, she said, "good to be home handsome', she looked around and said, "where's my little man"?, Derek said, "he's hiding under the table". Penelope said, "I'm so lonely sitting here, now I wonder who could hug me and make me feel soooooo much better"?, Tyler jumped up and said, "meeeeeeee can momma" as he threw his little arms around her neck.

Penelope said, "there's my little man, how are you baby"?, he said, "good momma", Derek said, "Ty's been drawing pictures today". Penelope said, "he has has he"?, the little boy nodded his head yes and said, "uh huh" as he put the picture into her hand.

Penelope said, "ohhhh this is beautiful, who are these people"?, Tyler started pointing and said, "dis daddy, dis momma, dis meeee, dis Jazzyyyyyyyy and dis wite hewe is Mitka". Penelope said, "you did an awesome job I am sooooo sooooo proud of you honey" as she kissed the little boys cheek.

Jack and Henry handed her pictures to and kissed her cheek and said, "welcome home aunt P" in unison before turning around and walking across the room with Tyler right behind them. Fran stepped to the door and said, "I hope everybody is hungry because their is enough food here for an army" as her and the girls pushed the carts into the living room and everybody started filling their plates.

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "you sit and I'll fix you something", she winked at him and said, "I knew that their was a reason I married you". He laughed and said, "and here I thought it was my smoking hot body", across the room Sarah and Desi said, "ewwwww gross" causing everybody to laugh as he walked across the room to fix him and his goddess a plate of food.


	23. Chapter 23

Snatched-Ch 23

The day was spent laughing and talking as the family spent the day as that, a family, Derek was of course doting over his wife and kids. Fran sighed happily as she watched Derek with Jazzy and Ty, he was such a good father and she wished that Hank would have gotten to see his grandkids.

Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "what are you thinking about Bella"?, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "just wishing that Hank would have gotten to see this, see what a good parent Derek is that's all my love", she then gently kissed him on the lips before they walked over to rejoin the rest of their growing family.

Hotch was laughing and telling Derek something when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and headed outside as he said, "Hotchner". Emily said, "I wonder who that is, we're on stand down for at least a week this time"?, JJ said, "let's hope that it's not an emergency".

Reid grinned as he looked down at the little girl in his arms he then looked at JJ and said, "ever thought about us having another baby Jayje"?, she sat down beside him and said, "as a matter of fact I have". He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "wanna start practicing tonight"?, she winked at him and said, "consider it a date cowboy" causing them both to laugh.

Hotch walked back into the room and Emily said, "is everything okay"?, he said, "well that was the district attorney that's over Martins case". Derek said, "what did he want"?, Hotch said, "well they pushed to get Martin the fasted trial because wellll let's just say his time in prison isn't the best".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh does that mean what I think it means bossman"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes, yes it does, they've had to move him to the protected wing and put him in a cell by himself to keep the other men away from him".

Derek laughed and said, "sounds like he's getting a taste of his own medicine doesn't it"?, Hotch grinned and said, "yes it does". As he walked over and sat down he said, "Penelope both you and Derek are suppose to testify tomorrow".

Derek said, "tomorrow, she's suppose to be on bedrest man", Hotch said, "I know, I told him that and he said that his hands were tied". Penelope said, "give me a few minutes on my computers and that won't be the only thing that's tied", Derek kissed her temple and said, "easy sweetness, we don't want our oracle getting into any trouble now do we"?, she winked at him and said, "I guess now sugar shack".

As the day continued the big family became smaller and smaller as each little unit left for the day and soon it was just Derek, Penelope, Jazzy, Ty and Tamika. Tamika said, "Jazzy is sleeping in the portable crib in the guest room and Ty is sleeping so I think I'll turn in, unless their's something else I can do"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no I think we're good and I'm exhausted so we're getting ready to turn in to".

Derek said, "good night Tamika", she smiled and said, "good night you two" and then headed up the hall toward her room. Derek stood up and said, "here sweetness let me help you up", she sighed happily as she slowly stood up.

Penelope said, "my ribs are still sore handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "and they will be for a few weeks goddess that's why you're suppose to take it easyyyyy". She laughed and said, "husband dear", he said, "yes wife"?, she giggled and said, "let's get to bed".

They were both all smiles as a few minutes later they were cuddled together and it wasn't long before they were all peacefully sleeping.


	24. Chapter 24

I want to thank everybody for the honor of winning Best Drama in the PCAs this year with My Name Is Derek Morgan, you all rock and I love you all, thanks for sticking with me over the past year and I hope that you continue liking, following and reading my stories.

Snatched-Ch 24

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feeling of her husbands lips on the side of her neck, she smiled and said, "naughty naughty hotstuff". He gently bit down on her creamy skin and said, "morning beautiful", she giggled and said, "what time is it"?, he said, "time for us to get up and get ready for court", she blew out a deep breath and said, "where's Ty and Jazzy"?, Derek said, "Tamika has them in the dining room, Ty's eathing and she's feeding Jazzy her bottle'.

Penelope said, "it looks like you're already dressed and ready I see"?, he said, "I am and I'm going to help you get ready because momma and my sisters will be here in a few minutes and we're meeting the team at the courthouse in about an hour".

When she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later Tamika said, "I didn't know what you would be able to eat this morning so I fixed some chocolate muffins". Penelope took a bite of one and said, "this is delicious", she said, "thank you it's a family receipe, it's one of mommas specialities".

Derek took a bite and said, "ohhhh that's good", Penelope smiled as she watched Tyler eating his cereal, she winked at him and said, "morning baby boy". Ty grinned and blew her a kiss and said, "morning mommaaaaaa", Tamika said, "I just put Jazzy down in her swing, she had about 4 ounces of milk and after a good burp she fell asleep".

Penelope said, "you're so good with Jazzy and Ty", she said, "I love babies, always have", Derek said, "one day you are going to make a good mommy". Penelope said, "that's for sure", Tamika smiled and said, "thank you, that means so much coming from the two of you" and then the next few minutes was spent with them finishing their food.

Martin was sitting at and talking to his attorney when he heard Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team came into the room and found them a seat. Penelope couldn't help but notice that Martin was sporting a black eye, swollen nose and a bruised lip, she looked at Derek and said, "he looks pitiful", Derek grinned and said, "somebody got what he deserved I guess sweetness".

Martin looked at his attorney and shook his head and said, "nooooooooo", his attorney said, "you might not get it, you might be put right back where you were in general population". Penelope listened as Martin said, "do you know what it's like to have men pass you around like you're a piece of meat, do you know what it's like to be held down and raped over and over, no you don't".

His attorney said, "calm down, I'll do everything in my power to get you put in a secured wing but I'm not making any promises Martin", Martin nodded his head and then covered his face with his hands. The baitliff walked to the center of the room and said, "all rise Judge Jessica Holmes presiding", everybody stood and watched as she walked into the room and got behind the bench.

Jessica then said, "please be seated", everybody sat down and the judge said, "alright are both parties ready to continue at this time"?, the said, "we are your honor" in unison. She said, "alright Mr. Thomas call your first witness", he said, "we call Derek Morgan to the stand", the team watched as Derek stood up and walked up toward the witness stand.

Once he was inside the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", Derek raised his hand and the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God"?, Derek said, "I do", the judge said, "you may be seated", it was then that Derek sat down and got comfortable as Martins attorney walked closer to him.

Donald Thomas said, "Mr. Morgan, can you please tell us what happened, in your own words"?, Derek said, "Martin and his wife Savannah kidnapped my son and had their men beat my wife to an extent that she almost miscarried our little daughter, our little Jasmine".

He shook his head and said, "now that isn't the truth, you don't know that the men that assaulted your wife worked for my client now do you"?, Derek said, "as a matter of fact we do, they disclosed that information to us when they were taken into our custody", he looked up at Jessica as she said, "Mr. Morgan, how is your daughter"?, he smiled and said, "she's doing great mam, we got to take both her and my wife home from the hospital yesterday".

Jessica smiled and said, "that's good news, I'm glad to hear that everybody is doing so well", he said, "thank you mam but for a while it was touch and go, I could have lost both of my girls". Donald said, "if my client kidnapped your son like he said how did you get him back"?, Derek said, "we were able to go to Paris and Savannah, that's Tys mom had the nanny bring him to us at the bottom of the hill just outside the gate".

The judge said, "Mr. Morgan, why did she do that"?, Derek said, "Savannah had written me a letter and explained it all to me mam, Martin was very abusive to her and had threatened to start hurting Tyler". Jessica said, "so that's why she had the nanny take him to you, correct"?, Derek said, "yes mam", he looked up at her and said, "I have the letter with me if you'd like to read it"?, she said, "yes, I would, thank you".

Everybody in the courtroom then watched as Derek pulled the letter out and handed it over to the baitliff who then in turn handed it over to the judge.


	25. Chapter 25

Snatched-Ch 25

After Jessica had read the letter she looked at Martin and said, "if this is true I don't blame your wife for leaving you behind". Martin said, "lies mam, all lies", Jessica said, "some how I doubt that sir and I'm using the term very lightly to".

Donald said, "I think we have a right to know what's in the letter mam", Jessica said, "you're right" and she said, "please allow me to read it to you". Everybody in the court room listened as the judge read Savannahs letter outloud", when she was finished she looked at Martin and said, "I can tell by the look on your face that this letter is true".

Martin said, "a woman has to know her place", Jessica sat back in her seat and said, "is that right"?, Martin said, "yes that's right your honor". Jessica said, "Mr. Morgan has the adoption decree came through yet"?, he said, "not yet mam", she said, "don't worry it will and I'll sign it myself".

She looked at the baitliff and said, "get me social services on the phone and let's get this taken care of right here and now", he nodded his head yes as he walked over to the phone on his desk. Martin stood up and said, "you can't do that, he doesn't belong to Penelope, Ty belongs to me and Savannah", Jessica laughed and said, "their is no you and Savannah, she left you high and dry and from reading this letter I applaud her in her efforts".

Martin slowly sat back down and said, "Ty's mine and I want what's owed to me", Jessica said, "ohhhh trust me Martin you are going to get what's coming to you, what you are owed". She turned the next page in the file and said, "I see that you are requesting to be put in a secured part of the prison is this correct"?, he said, "yes mam, yes it is".

She thought for a few seconds and said, "request denied", Donald said, "but your honor my client is being assaulted day and night". Jessica smiled and said, "awwww that's to bad", Martin said, "what kind of judge is going to treat innocent people this way"?, she said, "you are far from innocent".

Jessica looked to the back of the court room and said, "Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope said, "yes mam", Jessica said, "do you think that I should have approved him being moved to a secured part of the prison"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam, no I don't, not after everything he did to me, Ty and Savannah and he could have easily cost us our daughter".

Jessica said, "see Martin, nobody here likes you so that's a no go on the secured section", he stood up and lunged toward the judge but the baitliff stopped him. The judge said, "cuff him and secure him to the seat, I want him front and center when the adoption papers are signed", Martin fought the baitliff and said, "nooooooo, you can't do that Ty belongs with me and Savannahhhhhhh".

When the doors opened and several members stepped forward they walked up to the judge and she said, "did you bring the paperwork for the finalization for the adoption of Tyler Morgan'?, she said, "yes mam, all that's needed is your signature", she grabbed her pen and said, "and now it's official" as she signed her name on the dotted line.

She then handed the papers to Derek and said, "get these notorized so that they will be on record", Derek smiled and said, "thank you mam". She said, "you are very welcome and congratulations to you and your wife", Penelope said, "thank you so much mam, Tyler means the world to me", Jessica said, "and it shows Mrs. Morgan, it shows".

Before the court was dismissed everybody got the pleasure of watching Martin being dragged out of the courtroom kicking and screaming. After the judge stepped down Derek walked back and intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "let's go home and spend some family time with our kids, what do ya say"?, she grinned and said, "family time sounds great".

Derek looked at the team and said, "what about it guys, are you all up for some quality family time"?, Hotch said, "let us go get Jack and we'll be right there". JJ said, "we need to go get Henry and we'll be there to, we wouldn't miss it" and after the papers were notorized and put on public record Derek and Penelope walked out of the courthouse hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Snatched-Ch 26

While they were on the way back to casa Morgan Dave called Fran and let her know what was going on so that she could have a little surprise ready for them when they got back home. When Derek, Penelope and Dave walked into the house they couldn't help but smile when they saw the huge banner hanging across the room that said, "CONGRATULATIONS MOMMY", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as she sat down and Tyler climbed into her lap.

Tyler put his little hand on her face and said, "you sad mommy"?, she said, "oh no honey, mommy's not sad, these are happy tears", he said, "happy teaws"?, she said, "that's right and that's because I'm your mommy forever and ever". He giggled and said, "wha bout Jazzy"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I'm her mommy forever and ever to", Tyler clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy mommyyyyyyy" causing Derek to smile as he stood their watching his wife and son.

Tamika walked into the room and said, "somebody has been missing her mommy", Penelope said, "how has she been this morning"?, Tamika said, "she had about 4 ounces of formula and then went down for a nap and she just woke up when she heard your voice". Penelope took the little bundle into her arms and kissed her on the forehead and said, "hello there princess, mommy and daddy missed you and your big brother sooooooooo much".

Tyler kissed his sister on the head and said, "momma is gonna be our momma poreber and eberrrrr" Derek laughed as he rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "that's right little man, forever and ever". Desi said, "congratulations on the adoption that's awesome news", Penelope said, "thanks Desi", Sarah said, "what about Savannah, did they ever find her"?, Penelope said, "so far they haven't found her but Martin is definitely getting what he deserves" causing everybody to smile.

Fran took a deep breath and said, "when the others get here we'll start the party", Penelope said, "party, what party"?, Desi said, "good news deserves to be celebrated and you becoming Tys mom is definiltey good news so it's party timeeeeee". Derek shook his head and said, "I totally agree sis, we are going to celebrate this wonderful news for the rest of our lives", he sat down beside Penelope and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers

About 30 minutes later the rest of the family arrived and that put the celebration into full swing, as Derek and Penelope sat on the couch laughing and talking memories of their lives together filled their minds. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl, you and our family are my life".

Penelope winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff, we've been through a lot over the past year but from here on out we're not going to think about nothing but the good stuff". He kissed her lips gently and said, "that's right sweetness, nothing but the good stuff", Fran sighed happily as Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "we have an amazing family don't we Bella"?, she said, "that we do my love, that we most certainly do".

As the day continued they spent it as a family, they spent it laughing, talking and eating as they pushed out the outside world for the day so that they could concentrate on the most important thing, their family.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	27. Chapter 27

Snatched-Ch 27

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as she was hit with another contraction, Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing so good baby girl", as the contraction ended she collapsed against the pillows. The doctor said, "it won't be long now Penelope and then you'll be holding your little baby in your arms", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't wait Sharla, I can't wait" and before she do or say anything else she was hit with another contraction.

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked at him and said, "I love you to but this oracle is exhausted hotstuff". Sharla said, "I don't doubt it, you've been in labor for 30 hours", Penelope said, "I don't understand what's taking so long with this one".

Derek said, "maybe she's stubborn like her momma"?, Penelope said, "or maybe he's pig headed like his daddy"?, Sharla laughed and said, "where's the rest of your family today"?, Derek said, "the team is away on a case and my mom and sisters are out of town for my aunts birthday and with the snowstorm their were no flights heading out".

Sharla said, "what about Savannah"?, Derek said, "she's doing good, she's remarried and is really happy", Penelope said, "after everything she was put through with Martin it's good to see her happy". Sharla smiled and said, "most people wouldn't be happy for her after what she put everybody through", Derek said, "we're happy and she's happy so we've put that bad stuff behind us, right sweetness"?, she winked at him and said, "right sugar shack".

She said, "what about Tyler and Jazzy"?, Derek said, "they are out in the waiting room with Tamika", Sharla said, "how old are they now"?, Derek said, "Ty is 8 going on 9 and Jazzy is 5". Sharla said, "time flies doesn't it"?, Penelope said, "it does Sharla, it really does", she took a deep breath an blew out a deep breath as she felt another contraction starting.

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and pushed as she was hit with another contraction, a few seconds later the doctor said, "alrightttttt, let's get you cleaned up just a little bit". Derek said, "how is the baby"?, Sharla grinned and said, "he's perfect" and turned the baby around and said, "here you go momma, here's your little boy".

Penelope kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "awwwww lookey hotstuff, look at what we did", Derek said, "he's beautiful", Derek said, "hello Hank Spencer Morgan, welcome to our family". Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you hotstuff".

Sharla started feeling around on Penelopes stomach and said, "huhhhhhh", Derek said, "what, is something wrong"?, she said, "no nothings wrong butttt"?, Derek said, "but what"?, Sharla said, "Kim can you take Hank and get him cleaned up for me and get another incubator ready for us"?, she said, "yes doctor" as she took the baby and handed him to another nurse as she pulled another incubator close to Sharla.

Penelope said, "why do you need another incubator is something wrong with Hank"?, she said, "no Hanks fine but you're having tw' and before she could get the word twins out Penelope was hit with another contraction. Derek held her hand and kept telling her that she could do it and telling her how much he loved her.

It wasn't long before the cries of baby girl Morgan filled the room, after Sharla cleaned up the little girl she said, "here you go momma", Derek said, "how could this be, how did we miss this little angel here"?, Sharla said, "she's smaller than her brother it happens a lot". Penelope said, "hello Heather Michelle Morgan", Sharla said, "it's a good thing you had a name picked out for both boys and girls", Derek nodded his head and said, "we wanted to be prepared just in case".

Derek said, "okay sweetness, smile and I'll send this picture to the team", she held the twins and smiled as Derek snapped a couple of pictures and after sending the pictures out and getting responses he stood close to his family and smiled as he looked down. A few minutes later Penelope and the twins were moved to her private room and they were joined by Tamika, Jazzy and Ty.

Derek was holding his daughter and Penelope her son when the others walked into the room, Tyler and Jazzy ran straight to her bedside and said in unsion, "are you alright mommy"?, Penelope smiled at them and said, "mommy's fine". Derek said, "guys we want you to meet your new brother and sister", Tyler said, "2 of them, I thought momma was only having 1"?, Penelope said, "so did we sport, so did we".

Penelope said, "Ty, Jazzy, Tamika we want you to meet Hank Spencer and Heather Michelle Morgan, the newest additions to our family", as everybody gathered close Derek knew that life couldn't get any better. Penelope sighed happily as she looked around the room at her family, she loved them all dearly and she knew that no matter what she would do anything it took to keep them safe.

A little while later after Tyler, Jazzy and Tamika had gone home for the night Derek was holding his son while his wife and daughter slept, as he held the little boy he couldn't help but smile knowing that another part of him and Penelope was there in his arms. He kissed the little boy on the head and said, "let daddy tell you a little story about how me and your momma met".

Hank yawned as Derek said, "once upon a time" and then spent a little while telling his son the story of one of the greatest love stories of all time Derek Morgan and his baby girl Penelope Garcia Morgan began.

THE END


End file.
